


First of Many Choices

by wwblb



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Darker Verse</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Issac tossed and turned half the night before he could finally drift off to sleep. Aliea had said something that kept him up, the idea bothering him deeply. After she had rejected his suggestion to run away for the millionth time she remarked “if things were reversed, you’d do just the same my sweet beast." But he wouldn’t! There was no way in all of Thedas any version of him would ever own her, own anyone! The thought nagged at him. Issac, the magister, Issac the slave owner, Issac in control.

Thoughts of just that fueled his vivid dream, starting very similar to his own past with Aliea. A dirty disheveled girl stood, chained at both her wrist and ankles, hair covering her face. Issac, a different Issac, but he couldn’t tell just how yet walked down the stairs, led by hand by Anders. “I got you a name day present!" he shrieked, laughing coldly. “Anders…you know how I feel about slaves" he responded curtly, every time he looked at the man he was hit with a wave of guilt over his sister, killed while they had been fooling around. He had no one to protect now, but the shame wouldn’t go away. He tried to start a relationship with one of his fellow lyrium smugglers, but it was clear all she wanted was his body and Issac needed more.

Now that he was “single" again Anders had showed up more, trying to rekindle what once was. Issac was so lonely he had let him, but as long as his smile made him think of Bethany, he knew they could never really BE together. While he got his jollies with the young mage his biggest rival had snuck into the estate and slit his sweet Beth’s throat. He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself.

“You have slaves…" Anders reminded. “None I chose! It came with the bloody title! I didn’t want them!" he reminded bitterly. Bethany had hated it, “owning" people, but to survive, they had to blend in, and that was easiest with power, living on the fringes could of meant being turned into slaves themselves. When his parents died, killed by over zealous Templar’s with a phony annul order, his mom’s last words were “protect each other, live, be happy."

He’d failed the first part and the third, but he soldiered one, hoping one day maybe he could find a way to be happy, but it had seemed much easier when Bethany was still alive. Now he was arguing with a former lover in his basement, some random girl chained to his walls, would his mother be proud now? He didn’t want to think about it. “Why is she so…dirty?" he asked when Anders had held his tongue.

“She’s a bit of a wild one…you see her last owner underestimated her Ferelden ferocity, see I knew you’d like that" he laughed seeing Issac’s face light up at his home country’s name. “Hush! Now finish, what did she do?" he barked. Anders stifled a laugh, starting to explain when the girl, eyes peeking through her hair began to speak. “He didn’t ask my permission before shoving his prick down my throat so I bit it off" she growled, pulling at the chains unsuccessfully . Issac smirked “I like her already."

“I’m right here you know!" she spat angrily. “I’m aware…my little ferelden cat, but I don’t know your name" he went on, stepping forward to brush back her hair and look at her face. “You aren’t even a little scared?" Anders mused. Issac brushed him off with a wave “I admire a woman with standards" he explained, wanting to get Anders out, feelings of guilt too strong to enjoy his company.

“Thank you Anders, I’ll treasure your gift appropriately" he said giving the man a false smile before turning back to the young still unnamed girl. The girl protested, not appreciating being spoken of and not to. Anders grinned happy to have pleased Issac, if only a little. Before leaving he whispered in Issac’s ear, “I bet you’ll have her servicing you in no time."

Anders gave him an unwelcome kiss on the cheek and left him alone with the girl. “So will you tell me your name?" he asked once they were finally alone. “Oh so you are talking to me now?" she spit. “Calm down pet, you are surely aware of how the dynamic is as a slave, but I am not your traditional Tevene, I’m from Ferelden too" he explained softly, still inspecting her. 

Aliea scoffed “what sort of Ferelden would own another?" “A kind one" he said warmly, brushing his fingertips along her jaw. Her nostrils flared at the intimate gesture. “What makes you think I won’t just bite you too?" she threatened. “We’ll first of all I won’t be cramming anything anywhere, too crass, but secondly you won’t get my cock inside you until you beg me for the privilege" he informed her he informed her plainly.

“Like that would ever happen" she scoffed. In a flash his free hand was between her legs, scraps of cloth she was clothed in not protecting her from his rough sword worn fingers. “Oh I’d beg to differ my little kitten" he informed her with a grin, fingers slick with her arousal. It wasn’t as if she wanted to be attracted to him, a new owner, a monster in her eyes, but Maker he was beautiful.

He was at least six and a half feet tall, with thick sculpted legs, washboard abs, broad muscled shoulders, sun kissed locks paired with a stunningly dark goatee. His arms were tattooed and with chest bare she could see nipple rings to match the ones in his lip, nose, and ears. Her cheeks burned as he rubbed her nub with her own slick. “My name " she muttered “is Aliea."

“What a beautiful name" he whispered against her lips. She tried to pull back, but the chains held her in place. “What do you want…" she asked tentatively, now afraid of him for a whole new reason. “I want what any red blooded Ferelden wants, to live and be happy, but I suppose you mean about you specifically, that I haven’t really decided, you were…a present, I wasn’t looking for a new slave" he explained.

Aliea looked away, not willing to get lost in his blue eyes. “You could be happy here, freedom withstanding" he explained gently before finally taking a step back from him. “Freedom withstanding" she repeated unimpressed. “Just think about it before you decide how you want to behave" he suggested reaching for the chains, wanting to see to her bathed and clothed appropriately.

Once the wrist chains were off Issac knelt to free her ankles, the moment the metal was off a explosion of mana sent him flying. Aliea ran to the door, trying desperately to open it, but it was too no avail. Issac was a magister, he’d locked it tight with a spell. “You are a Mage!" he said incredulously, more surprised than angry with her attempt at flight. Aliea didn’t respond, she was trapped with an owner she’d just thrown across the room, surely he would kill her.

Issac dusted himself off and stood, a smile on his face. “Don’t look so scared pet, I told you before, I admire your resourcefulness" he assured. In his years as a magister he had learned to turn his rage into cold resolve, she’d be paid back for her outburst, but it would be so much more fun with her willing and begging for more of his punishment. For now he had to play nice, woo her into complacency, then he could lord her around all of Tevinter. He’d broken the Ferelden cat, he alone could fuck her without fear.

Rumors of the other Magister’s incident would likely abound, as would Issac taking charge of her, his honor depended on breaking her will. Aliea stood frozen by the door, unsure whether to believe Issac’s words or not. “Come here kitten" he instructed carefully, tone indicating he was not joking. Begrudgingly she took a step forward, while she had her magic, it was all for naught if she was entombed in the basement. “Put your hands behind your back" he ordered, pulling a cord from the decorative curtain.

Aliea paused a moment before nodding, even if she could of unlocked the door she wasn’t sure if she could take him in her weakened state. Hands bound, even without a drain spell would severely hinder her abilities and they both knew it. “Please…" She started “don’t keep me silenced…it hurts" she begged, expecting him to lock her back in the manacles.

Issac grinned, so soon and she was asking for favors, he could work with that. “All right my sweet, plus I have something better in mind little Aliea" he chuckled as he double knotted the cord, not willing to risk another outburst. With her somewhat disabled he rummaged through a cabinet and withdrew a thick black collar.

“My apologies, but as I said I wasn’t expecting you, you’ll have to make do with my mabari Chester’s old collar" he explained. Aliea’s lip twitched in disgust, mabari, halla, the grand cleric’s cat! Animals wore collars, not people. She took a deep breath and held her biting comment, he had just agreed not to keep her silenced, it was something to look forward too and it would make escaping that much easier. Collar on and arms bound Issac led her upstairs, a tight grip on her elbows, ensuring she couldn’t try anything.

He led her into a study and began to rifle through some drawers before pulling out a thin necklace. “You have a choice kitten, silence or consent to my controlling your magic" he explained plainly. Eyebrows raised she made to question him, but it soon died on her lips when he shot her a look that said she’d get no more explanation. Wrapping the torc around her small neck, he fastened it tight then pulled out a matching one and put it around his own.

“I got this as a gift years ago, but as I had no need of a Mage slave I never used it, glad I kept it around, I wouldn’t want to take away your fire after all" he alliterated. Aliea didn’t know what to say, having magic, any magic could be what she needed to free herself, after months of a silenced stupor had almost killed her. And truth be told she had kind of hoped her antics with her last owner would of ended her misery.

"Would you like to try and attack me now?" he asked with a deviously charming smile. Aliea didn't move, she knew it was likely a trap. "Come on, I promise, I won't even punish you! Give it to me" he begged, expecting some small flicker of magic than would fizzle to nothing. Aliea bit her lip and nodded, not needing to be told again.

Drawing on the mana she now had pooled in her she let forth a huge blast, but nothing came from her fingers, instead it felt like the spell had imploded in on her. A horrible shriek of pain escaped her lips as she collapsed to the ground. "Hmmm" Issac muttered, seeming unaffected by her plight. Now was not the time to come off like a softie, though he did flinch when she whimpered on the ground, eyes close, tears leaking from them.

"Well then Aliea, now we know what happens if you try magic without my will" he explained matter-o-factly. Aliea nodded weakly and pulled her self to her feet, not willing to let him think of her as such a weak thing that would be broken so quickly. "Now then" he went on pretending she hadn't just been knocked to the floor in agony "let's get you cleaned up!"

Once securely locked in the bathroom Issac removed the binds and collar, leaving her in just the torc and her rags. "I'll give you a choice kitten you can bathe yourself with the cold water in the bucket" he started gesturing at the corner, "or you can have a nice hot bubble bath, if you let me wash you..." Aliea looked up at him and swallowed hard. Would she give in so soon?

Aliea nodded softly saying “Okay, the bath." Issac beamed, stepping forward to strip her gently, but stopped when she cringed, memories of being manhandled and fondled fresh in her mind. Issac frowned, to what extent had she been harmed?

 

Revulsion at himself and all of Tevinter swelled in his belly. He tried to shake it off, being extra gentle as he pulled off her top. He had to prove to her he would be a different sort of owner. He wouldn’t lay a hand on her, not like that, without her will, even though in rankled him to know in Tevinter at least, he didn’t need it.

Aliea, once he could see all of her, was truly a sight. Creamy white skin, dark auburn hair, and sweet sloping curves she looked like a true Fereldan, but there were hints of her mixed heritage, the dark green eyes, the pointed chin, the thin, but full lips. When he managed a soft smile his heart warmed still admiring her large round breasts, small delicate feet, voluptuous hips and arse.

For a moment he focused on her perfection, but it didn’t last long enough. Angry red welts, healing scars, and poorly treated wounds littered her wrists, ankles, and back. Some Anders could fix, but even a non healing Mage knew that there were some things magic could not heal, it had just been too long.

Issac stared so long he failed to notice the way Aliea’s eyes glazed over, being used to being judged. The last time she was sold, to the man she’d maimed, they said she was no longer considered beautiful, but since her spirit remained unbroken, her only value was in the sport of making her supplicant.

Issac didn’t see her that way, he thought she was even more beautiful despite her wounds, all they were were a testimony to her ability to survive. She shuddered again when he tried to move her jaw, respectfully he left her face alone. Pointing to the bath he waited for her to get in before removing his trousers.

It was masked by his smalls, but Aliea could clearly see a thick cock held in by the fabric. She couldn’t help but flush, remembering how he’d told her she’d beg for it. Seeing him mostly naked made her stomach twist. She wanted so much to be repulsed by him, but the longer she was with him the more she wanted him.

It didn’t help that he was being exceedingly kind, how could she effectively loathe someone who took her away from the long line of monsters she had been used to? Each touch was gentle and sweet, it was so easy to forget the collar around her neck when he touched her so tenderly.

While she was pondering his sincerity he slipped into the bath behind her, fully nude. “I’m going to wash you now, tell me if it hurts" he warned gently. Aliea nodded and scooted up, offering her back as a first choice. Issac took the hint and gently scrubbed her shoulders with a soapy hand towel.

He had to be careful, she winced anytime he pressed too hard on a welt or bruise. “I’m sorry" he’d softly whisper when she hissed, it was awkward, but considering they’d only just met, it wasn’t as bad as it should of been. Once he was done with her back he faltered, unsure of what should be next.

“Arms" she offered softly, tentatively trusting him not to take advantage of her trust. He complied, eager to prove he wasn’t a monster. Aliea was guarded, but open to his touch, still unsure. Lingering on them he muttered softly to himself.

She only caught tidbits, but she could swear he had said beautiful and lovely. It was surely her imagination, she had heard what the slave dealers said about her before, how she was a prized beauty and now how she was a ruined painting. Aliea shivered when he dragged his hand across her stomach, he pressed his lips to her ear and huffed “I will make you whole sweet kitten, I promise."

Flushing she couldn’t find the words to respond, merely letting out a small sigh as he then moved the cloth between her breasts. As tenderly as he could manage he wiped her breasts, straining hard not to pinch her nipples or suck on her earlobe, it was still too soon.

He could feel the strain in her as he held her, fear of him doing just that before she was ready. When he plunged below the water he felt her tense anew. As he cleaned between her legs he told her she would not be harmed in that way. “I find no joy in your terror pet." He had to remind her to breathe once he’d finished her nethers, with the gentleness of a mabari bitch with its newborn pup.

“Will you sleep by my side, on my fresh Antivan sheets scented with vanilla just for you? It would be so much more comfortable than the hard stone floor, warmer too, and you have my word I’ll not force myself upon you, just hold you close" he assured her.

Relaxing slightly in the warm perfumed waters she held her tongue, he had her nude and had yet to try his luck even a little, perhaps it wasn’t worth fighting him yet, while he was kind. “Will you clothe me? Or shall I be forced to always be as bare as when the Maker made me?" she asked as last, truly unsure.

Issac chuckled “of course sweet kitten, I’ll find you something suitable." The girl nodded and offered a weak smile, the bath felt delightful, but not being silenced for the first time in months was heaven. He quickly bathed himself and exited the tub, offering a hand to her.

She took it and gripped it tight as she slid a little on the slick tile. Issac darted forward, catching her before she slipped again. “Careful pet" he chided sweetly, giving her a peck on the forehead before starting to dry her off, keeping a tight grip on her arm. Issac wrapped her his fluffiest towel and left her on his bed with a plate of cheese and bread while he hunted for a garment for her to wear.

Smalls were easy enough as Orana had just bought new clothes, but her dresses would be much to short for Aliea’s long human legs. Issac found what he was looking for in the back of his closet, a long white tunic that tied at the sides. He helped it slip it over her head, but frowned when he saw it on her.

A pang of heartbreak rung within him, it was too soon. “Sorry pet, let me find something else" he informed before going back into his closet. “Here" he said offering her an over large dress shirt. “I went to a play once and the button popped right off" he started seeing the smile on her face, “you would of liked it, it was about Ferelden.

I couldn’t find the button though, thought it was too nice to throw away." Aliea took the shirt and slipped off the tunic, blushing faintly as he glanced at her naked breasts. Caught Issac looked away, his own cheeks reddening. It was odd for Aliea, to feel such attraction and connection with her captor.

Issac too felt conflicted, he literally owned this woman, but he wanted to woo her. It was true he wanted to see her bend to his will, beg for his cock, and cry out his name, but because she wanted it, not because he tortured her into it. Anders and he had fought about it long ago, he had no taste for torture, but he did feel aroused when it came to consensual domination.

The Mage used to tell him they’d get a slave boy to share and he’d weakly protest with a deep blush on his face. “Only if he wants too…" Issac would say. Anders would retort “you’ll Make him, that’s half the fun…"

Ironically it was Anders who was sleeping alone while Issac climbed into bed with his beautsiful slave girl, clad in smalls yet again out of respect. Aliea was curled up on her side, looking adorable on his large dress shirt, missing button hinting at her bountiful breasts. The thought of seeing her take it off making his smalls tight.

Aliea rolled over offering her back to her new master. Issac felt no resistance as he pulled her back to his chest, taking care not to grind his throbbing erection into her. Aliea let out a soft sigh, curling up a little, unintentionally rubbing her arse right on his cock. She let out a surprised "oooo" as she realized that huge half hard cock she’d glimpsed before was only part of the story.

“I…uh" he flustered “I’m keeping my word. It’s just, you are so very beautiful." Aliea’s own cheeks felt hot at his declaration, but how could he be interested now, after her body had been “ruined?" After a moment Aliea took her hand and placed it on his hip, if he, for whatever reason, wanted her, it could be her only way to freedom.

She pulled him closer, feeling the hard cock digging into her “It’s fine, my previous owners had said it was impossible, so I was surprised." Issac put his hand over hers and moved them to her hip, holding them close together. “What’s impossible pet?" he murmured into her ear. She didn’t respond, but instead ground her arse onto his prick once again. “Hah, I’m more than capable to get it up as you can see" he assured, too comfortable and happy to even get angry.

“I never doubted it…Master" she gambled. “You can call me Issac when it’s just us" he assured holding her tightly. She nodded into the luxurious sheets and for the first time in months she slept a real sleep.

Aliea stretched out in the luxurious bed, still warm from her lumbering sleep mate. He had been summoned for an early meeting by his accountant so he leashed her to the bed, hoping she’d still be sleeping when he returned, noting how exhausted she’d been from her ordeal.  
In her sleepy fog she smiled, magic hummed at her fingertips and for once she was clean. All night long large muscles surrounded her, making her feel warm and safe, it was the best night she had had in many months.  
Issac’s shirt had bunched up above her hips, when her legs starting to feel cool, she reached down for the top bed cloth, but it had been kicked down out of reach. She sat up sleepily and looked down the bed for it when she noticed a bright red stain around her.

Scrambling off the bed, she pulled the stained cloths with her, hoping she could find some way to wash them before he returned, but her leash tugged at her neck, she was helpless. Issac would return and see she’d ruined his fancy bed spread and he’d be done with her. Any slave that survived knew you couldn’t destroy something of the master’s, especially if it was worth more than the sell price of said slave.

Anders had told her about Issac’s phenomenal temper, to ruin something of his after one night? She was dead. He was going to rip her to shreds. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but the wet feeling between her legs reminded her she could still do damage, but with the leash keeping her the bed there was nothing she could do to stem the tide.

So she crouched over the tile floor, holding the linens up so they wouldn’t be hurt anymore. If she was lucky he’d not kill her outright. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the weight of her moon cycle flashed in front of her eyes, not at all soothed by the painful cramps that had started to plague her womb.

After his meeting, which ended up being boring red tape about his gladiators, Issac returned, eager to get to play with his new toy. Instead of finding her sleeping form tangled in his fine linens he saw her crouched on the floor, bed clothes balled in her hands, sobs wracking her petite form.

Aliea began to stammer “I’m I’m sorry I lost track of the days, I didn’t realize.” Issac took a step forward and pulled the linens out of her grasp. There was a dark red stain on the fine fabric, his heart dropped. Once he had the blood stained fabric away from her he noticed the pooling between her feet. He dropped to his knees, he hadn’t known her for long, but it hurt to see her suffering, the anguish on her face, dripping blood, and her tear slicked face.

Taking her by the shoulders he forced her to look in his eyes “what happened, why are you bleeding? are you okay?” he demanded shakily. Missing his meaning Aliea trembled “I forgot it was today, I spent so long in the basement, I lost track of time, I can’t help it! No of course not, I ruined your fancy bedclothes, so now your going to silence me forever!” “What?” he asked confused “I don’t understand, why are you bleeding to begin with?” Aliea’s lips trembled as she tried to explain, flushing slightly. Issac roared in anger convinced her stuttering was trauma due to an attack.

He shook her, somewhat gently huffing “who hurt you? Who violated you?” Aliea blinked back at him finally realizing his implication, but it was too late, he was already lost in his blood lust. “Master Issac, please, stop please” she whimpered, but it was too late.

Issac was breathing heavily, plotting how he’d tear whomever had come into his home limb from limb. Aliea tried everything to get his attention, begging, pleading, and crying for him to calm down, but it was hopeless. Desperate she did the one thing she’d never expected too so soon after meeting a man, let alone an owner. She kissed him.

It was tender and sweet, with a tiny tinge of awkward that gave away her inexperience, if he had been in the right state of mind to notice. Her small hands took hold of his smooth cheeks, keeping him locked to her until his breathing calmed.

"My sweet little kitten" he sighed, forgetting his panic for a moment. She offered a nervous smile, still not sure how he’d take the truth after all of what had happen. He leaned down and kissed her again softly, not wanting to miss his window to do so.

"So you are okay?" he asked piecing together her frantic protests before. "Yes, its just my moon cycle, I’m sorry about the bed clothes, the last time…" she stopped, letting him process. "Damn the bed clothes to the void if you are okay" he muttered, checking her for other injuries as the huddled together on the ground.

"Mas…I..Issac, don’t you know about moon cycles?" she questioned after a fashion. "Moon cycles?" he repeated unsure. "You know…once a month every woman who can bear a child…bleeds" she began explaining.

"I knew Beth seemed sick once a month, moody, tired, was that a moon cycle?" he suggested. "Likely, you see like the moon, it happens every month without fail unless you are with child."

"So that’s how you know? You don’t…bleed? And it means you are to have a baby?" he continued interested. "Yes" she agreed. "Why?" he couldn’t help but ask. "The Maker has to cleanse us of all the bad and evil we encounter, so our womb is pure for a child" she offered, sinking to the floor, tired of crouching, relaxing a little in his presence.

"I just thought…you saw the belly growing and that’s how" he offered truthfully. Aliea giggled, but continued her explanation "my mother said it feels like when you have a baby, perhaps the Maker wants us to be prepared?" she suggested."

"Oh…is there something I can do? To help?" he asked voice full of concern now, no trace of anger. "I need rags, for the blood" she asked softly, unsure if he had noticed the puddle beneath her. "Clothes and new….smalls" she finally admitted. Issac nodded, rifling through the drawer he’d had emptied and refilled for her. "Shall I launder all this?" she added, still a little worried the wrong action would end in her silenced.

"No, of course not" he chided warmly. Aliea looked away confused and a little fearful. "I’m just used to…" she blurted out. "And I’ve said before, I’m not like them." "Lots of people say lots of things M…Issac" she retorted bitterly. Issac frowned, putting the bed clothes in the wicker basket, heart dropping when he realized just how much blood was there.

Issac rushed to find some suitable rags for her to use. Aliea waited patiently on the floor unable to shake the feeling of another shoe about to drop. Armed with some old magister robes, a small pile of rags from his gladiators shredded uniforms, and a fresh set of smalls Issac laid down the cloths before the small girl. It was easy to be kind now, when she trembled at his presence, as if she expected to be beaten for what the Maker had done to her.

She had been though, he thought grimly, that was what a normal magister would do to a slave who ruined luxury linens. "I won’t be like that" he thought to himself. He wanted her on her knees, collared and chained, sure, but with a smile on her face, happy to do so.

He crouched before her a soft “what now” escaping from him lips. Aliea gave him a warm smile “I should clean up” she started, catching his frown “myself, I mean.” Issac nodded “I’ll run the bath sweet kitten.” While he was gone she tied a few rags around the clean smalls.

Waiting patiently for him to return she whispered a prayer to the Maker thanking him for her new owner being so kind, adding that he please make him stay that way. It was the first time she had prayed since being enslaved, having been to angry to do more than curse his name. Now she offered tentative thanks, hopeful Issac’s tender demeanor was not an act. And if it was, she needed him to keep it up long enough for her to escape, with her magic.

Issac led her back to the bath, holding her hand gently, almost unsure if she’d snatch it away. The heat between them continued to simmer, but now there was something more. She smiled when he wasn’t looking, the icy chasm between them melting a bit. In the bath there were several candles now lit, two glasses of wine, and the remainder of a bottle. For a moment she actually felt as if he were wooing her. She shook of the silly notion and put a foot on the bath. He sucked in a breath when she went to sit in the water.

“What?” she asked confused. “Will you…your moon…the water?” he stammered flushing. “It stops in water, don’t fear” she teased as she sank into the clear liquid, letting the lack of a color change prove her right. Issac flushed at his naïveté, quickly disrobing and joining her to cover it. He reached for the goblets, sipping from one and offering her the other. “Drink” he instructed when she hesitated taking the cup. “Slaves aren’t allowed to partake in such things” she countered. “Mine are” he rebuffed, but still she didn’t drink.

“It would please me pet, drink” he suggested sweetly. Aliea nodded, reminding herself the mana coursing in her veins was worth letting wine dull her defenses a little. “Of course Master” she replied, still protesting in her own way. Issac frowned and took another swig of his own glass. She took a big gulp before he could complain about his title. Things were teetering on the edge of disaster and promise, he could feel it. Issac had to salvage this opportunity.

“Aliea, how do you feel?” he asked cordially. Green eyes peered up from her glass expecting something else from her captor than worries of her well being. “Fine?” she started. “Only fine?” he interrupted her smiling sweetly. “I’m in a slave girls heaven” she offered up with just is much sugary sweetness as she could with a straight face. “You wound me kitten!” Issac teased “all this trouble for you and you still bite the hand that feeds you?” Aliea flushed, realizing the truth of his words. “I thought you liked my high standards” she reminded meekly.

Issac gave her a throaty chuckle and refilled her glass expertly. “That I do pet” he agreed. “What you see is what you get kitten” he started. Aliea kept her eyes low and waited for him to finish. “I have no desire to hurt or maim you, I didn’t ask for you, but I want to keep you, what else worries you?” he asked, letting his tone reflect genuine interest. She wanted to say “that you will use me up, then throw me away,” which was as much as Anders has assured her Issac would do, but it was too soon to be quite so blunt. “I don’t see my purpose, as you say you didn’t ask for me, why keep me?” she finally decides to ask. “You sparked my interest first of all” he began. “And then it would if been quite rude of me to refuse you, Anders does hold a lot of power in the Tevinter Mage circles after all” he continued.

Aliea blinked up at him, completely enraptured by his words. “And above all else, I didn’t have it in me to return you to Anders, something is deeply broken inside him, I feared for your safety…” he finished trailing off. “I’m nothing more than a stranger to you, why do you care?” she couldn’t resist pushing. He leaned in towards her, bringing their faces close together. “We share a bond, for I too am from Ferelden if you recall, I have at least that much pride in my home left in me” he said bringing his voice to a whisper, lips an inch from her own. Aliea looked away, but refused to cower. “So you wish to take me on as a lover?” she shakily demanded. “If you’ll have me” he promised as his lips brushed her own ever so slightly.

“Even now you expect my consent?” she muttered, realizing her words only caused more contact with his lips. “I’m a man of my word” he muttered, arms coming round to hold her small shoulders gently. Aliea could think of a thousand reasons to say no, but her body betrayed her. After long months of being battered and bruised, starved, and tortured it just wanted to give in. Her eyes fell closed and she met his kiss, melting into his kindness and affection.

The warm water sloshed around then as he pulled her into his embrace, as he slowly deepened their kiss. Her hands went to his face, instinctively rubbing his ears in some sort of gesture of compliance. He grinned into her as he felt her will bending to him, but there was no malice, he truly wanted to have earned this reaction and he was happy he did it the right way. Her open and free kisses were so much sweeter this way. Without thinking she straddled him, smooth wet thighs sliding over his own hairy ones.

When her hips made contact with his abdomen she felt that overly thick cock pinioned between them. Issac broke the kiss got a moment to nibble on her jaw, wanting to hear any thoughts she might offer up at this juncture. At first she just mewled, but when he grabbed her by the waist and pressed himself into her he earned a meek “Maker! It’s so….big” Issac beamed, Isabela was seasoned enough a lover to placate him with such epithets at him, but Aliea’s felt much more honest.

His hands began to roam her back, one finding a place on her round arse, the other sliding around to touch a tender breast. “Beautiful girl” he whispered to her so quietly she almost didn’t catch it. He ground against her again, rock hard prick desperate to find refuge in her folds. It was perfect, for a moment. The two of them just enjoying the physical connection they had. The sexual tension manifesting in sweet kisses and heavy petting.

It didn’t matter that his life has crumbled when Beth died, leaving him a bitter shell, or at least it was what he thought was left. Too it didn’t matter than she was no better than a piece of meat, one willing sold into slavery to spare her mother and siblings the same terrible fate. Tongue and teeth, hands and breasts, folds on cock, hot and hurting so good. The tension was peaking, who would shatter the fantasy?

Issac’s prick throbbed between them, dying to feel the slick warmth that lay inches away. He let out a soft groan of pleasure as he pushed into her wet navel, hinting at what he wanted next. He didn’t even care if the Maker forbade lovemaking during moon cycles, he had to have her!

“Aliea” he murmured eyes half closed in lustful bliss. “Issac?” she returned happily. “Just say the word” he teased. “What is it?” she crooned back. “Pet, I know how you look at me, what you desire, just beg and I shall grant you sweet release” he explained. She blinked back at him slowly “Beg? I may be a slave, but I won’t beg you. Enter me if you must, but if you want my consent? Give me my own pleasure first, and I’ll welcome that fat cock in any orifice you prefer…”

Issac growled lowly, so she wouldn’t be so easily won over after all. He pushed into her again, still in a teasing voice “not even a little?” “Not a word until you make me come” she challenged, “and if all is fair, you shouldn’t come until I do, with or without me.” Issac quirked a brow, “a challenge little girl?” he scoffed, too tickled to be annoyed. As if she could out last him! “All right kitten, I will accept, I will not come until you do, but I won’t let you come until you beg” he warned. “And I won’t beg until I come, we will see who triumphs” she proclaimed, large grin on her face.

“Do I have permission to do as I will to pleasure you?” he asked seriously. Aliea nodded and laughed “you just have to keep that big fat cock to yourself.” Issac smirked and leaned in to catch her lips in his teeth, lightly nibbling them for a moment. Out of no where Issac stood, carrying her slicken body out of the water. “Why wait” he muttered when she protested and brought her back to his bedroom leaving a soapy trail on the stone floor.

He was still dripping wet when he sunk between her legs. Aliea shrieked as he held nothing back and licked her boldly. “You don’t even buy me dinner first?!” she called out jokingly. While Issac had only had one other female lover it didn’t mean he wasn’t a skilled lover. He’d spent many hours betwixt the Riviani’s tawny legs with no word of complaint. He did notice however that Aliea was a good deal smaller, her hips less curved, he had less room to negotiate, but all the better for the challenge.

She tasted sweet, oddly of Ferelden somehow, but surely his mind played tricks. His cock ached treacherously beneath him on the bed. Aliea giggled as he teased her with his tongue, the sensation of a man nibbling on her nethers so new and foreign she didn’t know how to process it. Aliea threaded her fingers in his blonde locks, wanting to keep a method of communication open since her words could not say much more than a sigh or pleasurable babble.

Issac was so into pleasuring his dainty slave he almost forgot his mission. Her fingers curled, body tensed, and she held her breath as an unknown pressure mounted. Issac was eager to make her scream, to sink inside her and claim her as his own, but he had to wait. He had to wait for her to beg him, but he was sure it wouldn’t take long. Her body was tensed, moments from release when he abruptly pulled away from her writhing form.

Aliea looked down annoyed for a moment, but then she recalled the terms of their arrangement. She pulled her disappointed frown into a serene mask and released the grip on his head. Aliea chuckled and pushed into his attentions. She could think of worse tortures to suffer after all. Issac nibbled her clit and squeezed her breasts as he teased her. She smiled secretly down at him, he too was unable to find his own release, so it was worth the disappointing breaks to know he suffered alongside her.

The second build up was even sweeter than the first, making the abrupt stopping that much crueler. She licked her teeth and steeled her gaze before looking down at his smarmy grin. "I can do this all day" he teased. Before she could respond a coldly familiar voice interrupted "no you can't." Issac whipped around to see a very smug looking Anders standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"I do have other appointments after all" he offered after a moments pause. Issac jumped up furiously, not even bothering to clothe himself, hard cock bobbing proudly for Anders to see. "You always were such a generous lover, but a slave Issac? Really?" the Mage mused. Issac balled his fists bellowing "what are you doing here?" Anders unfurled a letter he'd been holding curled in his hand. "You asked me to come here" he reminded. Issac slapped a palm to his forehead, Aliea's wounds had concerned him so much he'd sent a letter the moment he'd tallied all the angry marks. "Well you could of knocked!" me bemoaned. Anders just laughed "I did."

The mage licked his lips as he took in the full sight of the naked warrior, lingering over the thick length. Issac blushed and made a grab for a robe slung on a chair, tying it ineffectually over his manhood. Aliea let out a soft giggle noticing how embarrassed her captor was over a glance. She had covered herself up the instant Issac had withdrew, having no interest in Anders seeing her nude and aroused.

The smile left her face the moment Anders approached her. "No need to cover up sweet girl, I have to exam you anyhow" he crooned in a falsely sweet voice. Aliea unconsciously leaned to hide behind Issac. "Maybe when I finish up I can join you in whatever I interrupted?" he teased, trailing a finger up Issac's chest where the robe did not cover. 

Issac took a deep breath and refused him politely saying "No...you gave her to me and forgive me, but I'd rather not share her." Anders made a disapproving face, but said nothing. "Let me see the patient then, tut tut girl, off with the cover" he teased. Issac felt his new toy suck in a breath, clearly she was no fan of Anders, but then again who was?

"I'll get her in something appropriate" Issac explained, scooping her up and bringing her back to the bathroom. He let her slide the smalls she'd prepared back on while he put on proper trousers. Something told him she'd of not forgiven him leaving her with the mage. With them both a little more clothed they returned to a slightly red faced Anders.

Issac gave him a disarming smile and even offered a soft peck on the cheek after laying Aliea down. "Sorry about that, still trying to win her over after all" he chuckled. "I think she's warmed up plenty...your goatee is still covered in her warmth" he laughed. Issac wiped at his mouth with his arm quickly flushing again. "Well shall we get started?" Anders offered changing the subject. 

Issac climbed on the bed and cradled Aliea's head in his lap, exposing her back to the mage. He knew of the damage done, but he wanted to see what Issac would think of it. "Can you fix it?" he asked after a few moments of Anders examining her scars.

"The ones that are still red and fresh, yes, no problem, but see these" he motioned at some thick white corded marks "I might be able to make these smaller, but I will have to cut the scar tissue out, it will be very painful and take a while" he said gravely. Anders watched Issac's face carefully, so soon he pained for the slave girl, was it possible he had affection already? Or did he just want the prettiest possible toy?"

"Do it" he commanded, wanting every trace of what had been done her gone. Anders was impressed with his former lover, not even asking the small girl if she was ready to be carved up. "I will just be a moment, I have what I need in my bag, but there will be blood" he warned as he withdrew. Issac called for Orana and told her to fetch a large thick tarp to lay beneath Aliea's body, but for her head he took the already ruined sheets and tore a clean section free to cradle her head and a small strip to stuff in her mouth.

He wanted to ask why it would hurt so badly, if there was any reason magically healed wounds had to hurt so, but Anders was the expert, if it had to hurt it had to hurt. While he was preparing in the other room Issac went back to her huddled form on the bed. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort her so he turned her over and rested a large hand on her cheek. When Anders asked him about the procedure she had shaken her head yes, she knew what she was getting into, but she was scared nonetheless.

Quickly, before Anders returned he leaned down and kissed her softly, their game it seemed, would have to wait. Aliea grabbed his head and kept him on her, wanting every last moment of pleasure she could manage before finally letting go as the scrape of the wooden door alerted her to Anders' presence. She turned away from the mage, wanting to give her cheeks time to cool. "I have medicines that could help with the pain, but they thin the blood, no good with this much planned bleeding, so she will have too, ahh yes, bite down hard, I see you are ready" Anders mused.

Issac nodded and helped the mage prep the bed for the procedure why Aliea stood, breasts covered by her arms. She didn't say a word as she was laid down on the tarp, thankful of the fine cloth scrap on her face. "You'll have to hold her down" Anders warned as Issac had made a move to retake his seat at her head. Instead the warrior sat beside her, putting his hands on either side of her back, heavily to keep her from moving. Aliea flashed him a quick look of desperation before burying her head in the bed, cloth stuffed in her mouth.

The process took hours, long bloody miserable hours. Anders was clearly skilled, cutting just the scar tissue and not a millimeter more than necessary. Still there were parts that could not be completely removed, not enough skin could reach without new white tissue, but it was better. 

She had held out as long as she could before she cried, but Issac felt each racking sob under his fingertips. Issac could see the bed cloths soaking from her tears and it wrench his heart to be putting her through this, but he kept his face neutral, no weakness in front of Anders he reminded himself. 

When Anders left, giving him another unwelcome kiss on his cheek, Aliea was trembling on the bed, cleaned up and whole. "You can give her wine to dull the remaining pain if you care to, to quiet the cries, but after a few days she'll be up for your games again, so much new skin , even magic has it's limits to speed it along" the mage had explained. Issac quickly called Orana to retrieve the wine, and coaxed her to drink a few glasses before she finally fell asleep. He looked down at her back wondering if was worth it after all.

Instead of large bulky marred lines she had wispy white ones, some barely noticeable, some gone completely. With a few creative touches he could decorate her with a beautiful scene of elaborate flowers with his name in the middle, but that could wait. 

While she healed he made no move to touch her, only kissing her gently when she woke and coaxing more wine into her belly after she'd eaten enough to continue her mending. On the fifth day she awoke pain free and Maker-thankfully done with her moon cycle. Now the games could begin again!


	2. Dark(er) Version

Issac tossed and turned half the night before he could finally drift off to sleep. Aliea had said something that kept him up, the idea bothering him deeply. After she had rejected his suggestion to run away for the millionth time she remarked “if things were reversed, you’d do just the same my sweet beast." But he wouldn’t! There was no way in all of Thedas any version of him would ever own her, own anyone! The thought nagged at him. Issac, the magister, Issac the slave owner, Issac in control.  
Thoughts of just that fueled his vivid dream, starting very similar to his own past with Aliea. A dirty disheveled girl stood, chained at both her wrist and ankles, hair covering her face. Issac, a different Issac, but he couldn’t tell just how yet walked down the stairs, led by hand by Anders. “I got you a name day present!" he shrieked, laughing coldly. “Anders…you know how I feel about slaves" he responded curtly, every time he looked at the man he was hit with a wave of guilt over his sister, killed while they had been fooling around. He had no one to protect now, but the shame wouldn’t go away. He tried to start a relationship with one of his fellow lyrium smugglers, but it was clear all she wanted was his body and Issac needed more.

Now that he was “single" again Anders had showed up more, trying to rekindle what once was. Issac was so lonely he had let him, but as long as his smile made him think of Bethany, he knew they could never really BE together. While he got his jollies with the young mage his biggest rival had snuck into the estate and slit his sweet Beth’s throat after uncountable tortures. He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself.

“You have slaves…" Anders reminded. “None I chose! It came with the bloody title! I didn’t want them!" he reminded bitterly. Bethany had hated it, “owning" people, but to survive, they had to blend in, and that was easiest with power, living on the fringes could of meant being turned into slaves themselves. When his parents died, killed by over zealous Templar’s with a phony annul order, his mom’s last words were “protect each other, live, be happy."

He’d failed the first part and the third, but he soldiered one, hoping one day maybe he could find a way to be happy, but it had seemed much easier when Bethany was still alive. Now he was arguing with a former lover in his basement, some random girl chained to his walls, would his mother be proud now? He didn’t want to think about it. “Why is she so…dirty?" he asked when Anders had held his tongue.

“She’s a bit of a wild one…you see her last owner underestimated her Ferelden ferocity, see I knew you’d like that" he laughed seeing Issac’s face light up at his home country’s name. “Hush! Now finish, what did she do?" he barked. Anders stifled a laugh, starting to explain when the girl, eyes peeking through her hair began to speak. “He didn’t ask my permission before shoving his prick down my throat so I bit it off" she growled, pulling at the chains unsuccessfully . Issac smirked “I like her already."

“I’m right here you know!" she spat angrily. “I’m aware…my little ferelden cat, but I don’t know your name" he went on, stepping forward to brush back her hair and look at her face. “You aren’t even a little scared?" Anders mused. Issac brushed him off with a wave “I admire a woman with standards" he explained.

“Thank you Anders, I’ll treasure your gift appropriately" he said giving the man a false smile before turning back to the young still unnamed girl. The girl protested, not appreciating being spoken of and not to. Anders grinned happy to have pleased Issac, if only a little.

Anders gave him an unwelcome kiss on the cheek and went to the far side of the room to watch as Issac bade. “So will you tell me your name?" he asked once they were finally alone. “Oh so you are talking to me now?" she spit. “Calm down pet, you are surely aware of how the dynamic is as a slave, but I am not your traditional Tevene, I’m from Ferelden too" he explained softly, still inspecting her.

Aliea scoffed “what sort of Ferelden would own another?" “A kind one" he said warmly, brushing his fingertips along her jaw. Her nostrils flared at the intimate gesture. “What makes you think I won’t just bite you too?” she threatened. Issac gave her a knowing smirk as he stepped toward, leaning down to talk to her on her level. "Because, my little kitten, if you did, even a little I would drag your naked body kicking and screaming into Tevinter, down the streets and into my gym where I train my gladiators, all slaves never allowed any nicety mind, and leave you there, chained so they could all enjoy you instead, one at a time, or perhaps all at once, after of course, I had knocked each one of your teeth out" he promised to seriously she swallowed hard and nodded, not willing to test such a threat.

"I'm going to have to test her first, before I am sure I'll keep her, she's of no use to me if I can't make all the pieces fit" he called over to Anders who nodded. Aliea tried to back away, but she just ran into the cold stone wall. "On your knees" he instructed softly. Aliea wanted to fight, wanted to scream, but between Anders and Issac she was overpowered, even if she hadn't been silenced. Issac set his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down faster than she'd been moving, the cold stone hurting her knees. He tugged down his trousers and pulled out the thickest cock she'd ever seen. Her mouth dropped open unconsciously, Maker he was beautiful.

It wasn’t as if she wanted to be attracted to him, a new owner, a monster in her eyes. He was at least six and a half feet tall, with thick sculpted legs, washboard abs, broad muscled shoulders, sun kissed locks paired with a stunningly dark goatee. His arms were tattooed and with chest bare she could see nipple rings to match the ones in his lip, nose, and ears. All to go with that thick cock. It was plenty long enough as it were, but just the sight of it made her nervous, what had he said about pieces not fitting?

She swallowed again and looked up at his handsome face and prayed to the Maker for mercy. She didn't break eye contact as he began to ease the wide prick into her mouth. He moved slowly, not aiming to choke her, wanting her to get used to the width before he tried for the length. The first time she swallowed, simply from nerves, his eyes rolled back in his head. Her mouth was heaven! He heard Anders whimper from the other side of the room, clearly jealous the slave girl was getting what he wanted back so badly.

It took excruciating minutes to loosen her mouth enough to start thrusting, but it was worth it! And her eyes locked on him only made him want her more. She swallowed again, this time moving her tongue and he almost came on the spot, instead he reached down to thread his fingers in her hair, slowing down for a moment. Anders laughed, sensing what had happened and offered "And to think, she's a virgin!"

Between the shocking revelation that his new slave was this good with no experience and said experience Issac came hard in her mouth. Having never given a successful blow job Aliea had no idea how to handle the load and sat looking up at Issac mouth full of sticky fluid, streaks dripping down her chin. "Swallow" he instructed, memorizing the scene. 

Aliea waited a moment before swallowing, making sure to let most of it gush out of her thin lips and onto her chest. Issac grinned, good she was obedient, but still spirited. He was so impressed with her he grabbed a rag to wipe up the mess instead of making her suckle it off his fingers, although he'd have to do another time. 

It would take a few minutes at least before he'd be ready for another go, the thought of filling her for the first time was plenty of inspiration. With a snap of his fingers the chains fell from the wall, finally giving her aching arms a break. "I want a sample of this Ferelden dish" told her under his breath. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he pulled of the chains from her wrists and ankles, depositing her on the nearby bench. 

 

Anders watched on excited to see the fervor in which Issac partook in his present. A few weeks with this slave girl and his lust returned would make it easy to snake back into the Magister's life just as before. All that bulking muscle writhing beneath him, sweet kisses and hard touches. He didn't mind when Issac topped, but it was a rare pleasure for good reason. There typical set up was face to face, him entering the larger man. Anders moaned again just picturing the scene, wondering a little what his erstwhile lover was doing with the petite slave girl now, hoisting her on a bench across the room. Issac shot him an odd look for moaning, but pulled aside the girl's rags and took a look at what the Maker had blessed her with. 

'Tiny' was his first thought as he pulled her legs apart. This young thing, not really much younger than him though, was so much smaller than him it drove him mad. Would she be able to take him all at once? He didn't think her tiny mouth could, but he was wrong there. With the lyrium smuggler it was different, she was all confidence and smugness, her sexy curves seemed generous enough to take anything he dished out, but this little waif? With no bad habits to unlearn? He almost drooled at the thought. Did in fact drool a little as he leaned down and dragged his tongue across her, tasting her fresh arousal. "So you enjoyed me did you kitten?" he chuckled as he explored every inch of her womanhood with his probing tongue. She made no response to his statement nor his actions. He bit down on her nub, but she didn't even flinch.

He pulled away and looked at her, eyes at the ceiling looking completely bored. He felt the familiar flicker of anger, but he kept it in, he'd learned how to measure out his rage since Beth. "Girl...you never said your name" he added dumbly, feeling addressing her as girl was a bit too unfamiliar for someone with his head between her thighs. She looked down unimpressed "Aliea" she muttered cooly. "As much as I do this for my own pleasure, you are allowed to enjoy it" he explained helpfully. "Enjoy what?" she laughed before continuing "with this damn collar I feel nothing but pain." "Collar?" he repeated confused. "I'm a mage" she offered shrugging. A virgin Ferelden mage who seemed be mage for him? Praise the Maker indeed. 

"I'll take it off then" Issac added quickly, eager to make his little kitten purr. Her eyes lit up "you what?" she stammered. Issac grinned and kissed her once more on her nether lips before moving to a armoire, rummaging through its drawers. "Here we go" he muttered before returning with two thin gold necklaces. "With this you will have your magic, but you won't be able to harm me with it" he warned as he clasped it and it's twin around their necks.

"Anders, release her" he called and Anders made a motion with his hands and the silencing collar fell to the floor right as Issac began licking her in earnest. And the first non painful thing she'd felt in months was his tongue. Aliea barely drew in a breath as the mana repooled in her body, no longer tamped down by cruel magic. The sensation paired with Issac's eager mouth on her body. Unable to help it she cooed and cried out in pleasure, almost wanting to swear fealty just to keep him from letting the feeling end. She didn't even protest when he began trying to work a thick finger into her channel, foreign and odd as it felt. 

This is what Issac wanted, the hear her cries, to hear her beg, what sort of man would want to be with her without this sweet symphony? He nibbled her clit again, this time hearing her soft moan, acknowledging his every touch. "Do you want to come kitten?" he teased between long strokes of his tongue. Have you even? Do you know what it would even feel like?" he asked. "No...no Master, but this feels very nice" she managed weakly not wanting the nice feeling to end. "It'll feel so much better, just wait" he promised. Aliea nodded and reached down to stroke his hair appreciatively. Issac shook his head side to side, grunting into her, hands locked possessively on her arse. 

Anders looked on uncomfortably from afar, was it too soon to ask to join? He sighed knowing that was the truth, then fished his own cock from his smalls and quietly worked himself as he watched the two.

Aliea's breaths became stilted and Issac knew she was close. He sucked her nub and worked his fingers fast, knowing he had to let her know what exactly he'd expect her to beg for the next time. Her wordless cry of pure bliss was too much for him to handle, and he withdrew from her and fit his cock to her entrance, letting her erratic thrusts work him in halfway. 

Tight, so tight! he thought internally as he slowly tried to fit more of himself into her now still body. As the euphoria of both regaining her mana and her orgasm began to cool she blinked up at him, now with more of a look of reservation. 

Afraid of seeing disgust in her eyes he leaned down and pulled her into a hard kiss, keeping his eyes closed tight as he struggled to stretch her enough to comfortably thrust. The taste of her still thick on his lips she instinctively struggled against his sudden assault. The sex she knew was coming, but a kiss? It was so intimate, but then, why did it feel so right? She let her defense slack and his tongue slid into her mouth, spreading the taste of her arousal deeper in her mouth. 

Issac, finally seated in her slowly started thrusting forward, letting a hand wander down to her breast and squeeze. Anders let out a quiet moan as the sight of Issac's torso thrusting finally did him in. Aliea didn't get to see the alluring sight, still half fighting his hard kisses, but losing. 

When the second build up of pressure began she let go completely, letting the pleasure wash over her as he roughly fucked her on the bench. By the end of her orgasm she found herself kissing him back, like she owed him something. Her cheeks burned, but she continued, swearing to herself she'd find a way to escape, even if it meant having to make love to this man every day. She chided herself for the words, even internal how could she view this as love making? Something about the intensity of her orgasm, knowing it wouldn't of been the same with any other somehow. 

Still not knowing his name she cried out "mmmMaster" and he was done. "Aliea" he bellowed as he came inside her, feeling the warmth and tightness of her body around him still. "Oh kitten" he declared "I think I will keep you." Fin


	3. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Darker Verse

Aliea had to admit she was impressed with the finery of Magister Issac’s sleeping quarters. His bed was made with the finest linens, the mattress the softest she’d ever felt, and tasteful decoration vaguely reminding her Ferelden throughout.

She’d of liked to see more of the estate, but Issac had chained her to the bed after fitting her with a humiliating mabari collar. Then he’d slunk off with Anders and left her alone. It was clear Issac was delighted with his new body slave, but both common sense and Anders told her she would only have a small window to use the position to her advantage.

Once he bored of her he might stick her in a less advantageous post and ruin her chance at freedom. And there was always a chance he’s sell her to an even worse man than he was, or worser still, Anders. For now she settled luxuriating in the silky linens trying not to focus on the throb between her legs from her first ever coupling. Was it too soon to mention her ailments to him?

She fell asleep before he returned, curled up in soft bed clothes for the first time she could even remember. Anders guilted Issac into eating dinner with him, wanting to cement his new goodwill into Issac’s brain. Instead of bemoaning Bethany, perhaps he’d think of his sexy slave girl. Issac felt a little bad for leaving without a goodbye, but she was just a slave he reminded himself, no matter how close he felt to her already. It was late by the time he crawled into bed, more than a little drunk.

He forgot for a moment she was there, gasping at the soft flesh he found lurking beneath his covers. “Kitten” he breathed out as he remembered, pulling her close, waking her. “Sorry to keep you waiting” he laughed reaching already for her folds. “Mmmaster?” she cried out confused. “Just say Issac when it’s us” he explained as the ran his fingers along her.

Aliea bit her lip unsure, would protesting him be effective or would it anger him? “Issac, I’m still…feeling you from before” she tried earnestly, forcing herself not to pull away from his advances. “You’ll be fine, I’ve made love to the same woman five times in one session” he lied. Aliea relaxed into his touch, letting him coax her body into preparation for another round.

It took an extra few minutes, but he took care to stretch her enough. It was quick and rough, drunken love bites places on his neck and jaw. He wasn’t unkind though, large hand on her nub, rubbing circles as he plowed into her. He had to bite his lip to hold off his own release before she sighed softly. Issac bellowed with relief as he finally achieved his peak. Sated and still drunk Issac pulled out of her and dragged her to his chest to cuddle her small form.  
“Very good kitten” he exclaimed on the verge of sleep until her stomach made a loud growl.

“Are you hungry pet?” he asked sleepily. “Starving” she admitted bashfully, not eaten in at least a day. She’s of never asked it of him, used to going days without food, but she saw no reason to lie now. “Wait here” he laughed before bolting from the room, leaving her unsure if he was joking or not, seeing as she was still tethered to the bed. A few minutes later he returned with a tray teeming with food. Used to scraps of meat and stale bread the selection of fine foods made her mouth water.He had meats, cheeses, nuts, cakes, and an array of sweets.

She stared at the tray and back at him waiting. “Eat” he instructed “I’ll not have you starve, I like my women curvy not skeletal.” Then he took a handful a meat and began eating, materializing two goblets out of no where, carefully setting down one filled with water near her on the bed.

At first she just picked at the food, but Issac insisted she have her fill. She shoveled it in quickly, as someone used to fighting for scraps learned to. Issac laughed, pulling her arm down and telling her to slow down. “You can enjoy food again, as long as you are in my household” he added ruefully, forgetting again how little he really knew her, trusting her so much already, drunk as he was with her, magic collar still untested.

He’d fallen asleep by the time she’d eaten till her belly ached. Carefully she’d pried the empty wine goblet from his hand and set it beside the tray on the floor. The second she’d crawled into bed he pulled her in tightly to his chest murmuring nothing intelligible into her ear.

She woke to his lumbering form above her, hands on her once again. It was hurried and a little painful, but he made sure she found pleasure again before the end. Before he left he fetched her another tray of food and promised to be home for the noon meal. She nodded and let him kiss her goodbye while wondering what she could do to ease the soreness. Issac returned as promised, unleashing her and taking her to the kitchens for luncheon.

He encouraged her to eat a few of his favorite treats, then once she said she was done he flipped her over and fucked her from behind, upturning most the plates and breaking a jar of marmalade. “Oh kitten, my sweet kitten, I’ll never tire of making you purr” he swore as he withdrew from her still quivering form.

She looked ravishing in an old dress shirt if his, crumpled and love torn as it was. Flushing she looked away, staring down at the wooden table. “We will have to take you shopping, get you some proper clothes” he teased before smacking her arse and leaving her, for the first time not chained to a piece of furniture. With a full belly and no one to stop her, she explored the estate, except a few locked rooms. It was very well cared for, likely than elven slave she’d seen in the kitchen earlier.

The decoration was impeccable, which was odd as Issac didn’t seem the type. She wanted to see more, but the throbbing between her legs sent her to bed, Issac’s bed in the mid afternoon. Without meaning to she took a long nap until the elf slave Orana roused her. “Master Issac seemed unhappy with your dress, maybe you could wear this?” she offered quietly, green summer’s frock in her small hands.

“Ohhh thank you” Aliea said quietly taking the well loved gown from the girl. It was a little short on her, as was expected for elven fare. The look was charming however, clinging to her curves, but allowing a little mystery still. She even bothered to comb out her dirty locks, Issac’s water basins only helping so much with the grime of her life. When Issac returned from a days hard training with the gladiators he was delighted to see his pretty Ferelden girl dressed up for him.

She was standing, gazing out of the window patiently. “Aliea” he called out amiably walking towards her. “Yes Master” she responded instantly, noting Orana in the next room. Grinning at her obedience he descended on his before she had a chance to flinch from him. She thought she could stand the constant copulation, but she was rubbed raw from all the lovemaking!

He paused a moment to admire her finery. “You look beautiful kitten” he said after giving her a full appraisal. “Thank you” she muttered softly, not meeting his gaze. He tilted her head up and kissed her a little more softly muttering “I mean it.” She flushed at his earnestness and looked him in the eyes. Brushing a stray lock behind her ear he laughed a little lamenting “you’d think I’d proved that to you by now, seeing as I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Cheeks still red she opened her mouth to say something when Orana cleared her throat to signal dinner was ready. Issac frowned a little, but took his seat at the table anyways and bid Aliea the same. She ate without any prompting, listening as he filled her in on the days dealings. He left out the meeting with the lyrium smugglers ring, still unsure he could trust her discretion.

Before dessert was served a missive concerning one of his gladiators had come, it seemed one of his price fighters had come down with some sort of stomach ailment the day before a big fight. Issac chewed his lip, thinking hard on what to do. “Bad news?” Aliea asked in a small voice, still struggling to play the role of a meek slave girl. “I have to leave, but I only have time for dessert or you, not both” he exclaimed sadly. “I could…pleasure you while you ate?” she offered, desperate for any excuse not to have sex again so soon.

Issac grinned ear to ear, but shook his head. “While I appreciate the offer kitten, I already have my heart set on fucking” he rebuffed to her chagrin. She nodded and reached to pull off the dress, but he stopped her. “Leave it on” he huffed, unfastening the front enough to free her breasts, no band in the way since Orana’s were much too small. Issac took a large bite of the cake Orana had set on the table, taking Aliea’s suggestion to heart.

Still sitting in his chair he motioned her to come over and mount his now freed prick. “Still sore kitten?” he asked as she settled on him so slowly it hurt. “A little” she offered carefully. “This way you can control the speed” he explained, sliding his hands up her dress, squeezing her arse. “See little one” he said encouragingly as she fit the whole of him inside.

She smiled, but he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. He kissed her to avoid it, eager to make her cry out in pleasure again. Her movements were choppy and awkward, but she kept kissing him back so hard he couldn’t ask why. Even when he tried to pull away she held tight on his head. Aliea’s body shuddered around him, easing his own release from him.

She collapsed on him, wet forehead resting on his shoulder. He was sure she’d found her pleasure, but something was off. She hissed when she slid off of him, a severe look of displeasure on her face. He wanted to ask, but Orana walked in to clear the dishes, uncaring that his prick was still visible.

The reminder of his status as a slave holder held his tongue. Masters didn’t pry and fret, they ordered and demanded. “I have to go” he said shortly, righting his clothes and rushing off. Aliea wiped away the tears that finally escaped and asked Orana if it would be alright for her to bathe. By the time Issac arrived his gladiator was stable, Anders was huddled over the man looking no more concerned than he would over a four year olds scraped knee.

“Took you long enough” the Mage snipped annoyed. “Sorry, I knew you could handle it though” he apologized. “Couldn’t wait for a second taste?” Anders added a little less annoyed. “Second?” Issac scoffed, “try fifth!” Anders jaw dropped at Issac’s boast. “Since yesterday?” Anders questioned coming to his feet. 

Issac puffed up his chest “she couldn’t get enough.” Anders snorted “I doubt that my love, my record was four and that was using a whole bottle of lube.” Issac’s brows furrowed “lube? I thought women took care of that themselves.” Anders shook his head, glad the gladiator besides then was out cold, for Issac would of died of embarrassment.

“Sure, if you have sex with a woman every day or so, she might need no help, but more than once a day is sure to rub her raw!” he exclaimed. She hadn’t complained he retorted indignantly. “Would she after you threatened to knock out all her teeth?” Anders reminded coldly. Issac’s face hardened to hide the look of guilt and shame he would surely have shown.

“Okay, so perhaps she is injured, what am I to do now?” he demanded. “Add this to her daily herbs” he started after a few moments if rifling through his bag. “This salve should ease the pain, this will be a good lubricant, use it every time you intend more than one session in a day, but….I’d say two weeks to let her body heal naturally, it’s best given her experience” Anders explained as he handed him the items, pausing at the end, deciding to see if a few weeks of no release after wetting his appetite might drive him back into his arms.

With his gladiator set to be ready to fight in the morning Issac stalked home laden with Anders medicines. No sex for two weeks! Just when he found his passion! A sweet girl on two smooth pale legs he started before realizing what obsessing about her would do, work him up with no release! When he got home he found Aliea curled up on the bed again, sleeping peacefully.

Sighing he uncorked the salve and set it beside her. Should he wake her? Explain? No…that was lover talk, an owner just did what he wanted, like over-copulate her into a raw state he thought grimly. As carefully as he could he slid her makeshift night shirt up and tugged down her borrowed smalls, a little sad he didn’t get to see her strip out if the green dress.  
‘I’ll buy her one of her own’ he thought whimsically. 

More gently than he thought possible he spread some if the thick salve onto her, now that he was giving it a close look, red and raw lower lips. His heart tightened as she sucked in a breath, he thought he might have to fuck her again just to save face. He couldn’t of though, hurt her like that, there was no joy in just causing her physical pain.

Luckily she settled and he breathed a sigh of relief. He moved more slowly as he applied a second coat, hoping she’d stay still till he finished. Job done he fixed her clothes and put away the medicine. He poured himself a glass of some foul smelling swill and downed it before crawling back into bed.

Now Aliea roused huddling into his embrace. “Kitten, go back to sleep” he ordered firmly not wanting to field any questions. Aliea nodded into his chest and stayed silent, a little disappointed they didn’t make love, for her body didn’t feel so overworked now. It was odd to even think she could miss something so soon, but there was something about the big strong body working into her so passionately.

She chided herself for the notion and thanked the Maker for the succor. The morning went much the same, Issac quietly rubbing her nethers with a cooling balm as she feigned sleep. Issac left without a word not returning until late that night, well after dinner was served. Aliea stayed up waiting for him, reading a silly romance novel she’d found hidden in Issac’s bookshelf.

Issac frowned when he saw her awake, making Aliea’s chest hurt. Why was he upset with her? Would he make her go back to Anders? Sell her to the highest bidder, but who would want her now? Her one secret weapon gone. “Have I displeased you?” she asked softly, wishing she didn’t care so much. It felt like she’d lost her chance to win him over, lost her chance at freedom.

“No I’m just tired, there have been some problems at my training gym nothing for you to worry about, it’s just exhausting and time consuming that’s all” he assured, wondering why it bothered him so much to see her upset. He stepped forward and tossed the copy of Hard in Hightown on the floor before crushing her into a deep kiss. “I still have a lot to do, go to bed kitten” he directed.

Out a breath from the kiss Aliea nodded a moment before realizing something was off, bringing her fingers to her lips she dabbed gently. Bright red blood appeared in her fingertips, looking up she traced the source. “You are bleeding!” she said astounded. Issac felt his face for the source, as if he didn’t notice the split lower lip at all. “I was just sparring with my boys, it’s not a big deal” he muttered.

“We’ll you shouldn’t leave it like that, it could get infected” she chided. “Not worth wasting a potion” he argued back. “Then let me…if this contraption…” she offered. “It only stops magic used against my will, you didn’t test it?” he asked her curiously. “I was so happy just feeling my mana back, I didn’t push my luck” she explained honestly.

“Such a good girl” he crooned touching her face gently, but regretting it when the renewed closeness brought a tightness to his trousers. While he looked down at her with unreadable stare she lifted her own hands to his face. Delicate fingers prodded the injury as she concentrated, healing magic not her forte.

A burst of soothing energy came from her fingers and closed the cut on his lip and stopped the swelling. “Better?” she asked softly torn between wanting to seduce him back into bed to secure her place in his household and trying to enjoy the break from his hard poundings. She bit her lip nervously and waited for him to react.

Issac groaned, the need to throw her to the bed and mount her almost unstoppable. “Much, after things settle down I’ll be sure to let you use your magic more, I promise” he assured, voice strained and halted. “For now, you, bed” he reminded. Aliea nodded and pulled away, earning herself one final kiss before he left her.

He stayed up in his study for several hours before returning to his new ritual. He’d resorted to jerking off at his desk to relieve the pressure, but snuggling against her again renewed the tenseness. He left her even earlier the next day, still pausing to rub her with the mysterious cream before he left.

Another lonely day was spent exploring the unlocked rooms, a little less gloomy with the promise of getting to use her magic again. When he staggered home an hour before dinner sporting deep gashes to his chest and legs visible through his now tattered clothing Aliea was petrified. She stood up so fast her book tumbled from her lap where she’d been dozing.  
“What has happened? Were you attacked?” she demanded as he nonchalantly closed the door behind himself. 

“I’m just showing my boys how a real man fights” Issac laughed refusing to show any sign of pain to her. “They die?” she scoffed. Issac gave her a weak smile, for once not in the mood to bend her over, so he could actually enjoy her company. “Such a mouth on you” he chided warmly, “how did you survive intact so long?” Aliea flushed at his double meaning.

“I should send for Anders” she pleaded gently, looking at the vicious gashes in his body. “Unless you want to look like me” she added jokingly. “I’m not so vain kitten, to fear scars, but I did already arrange to have yours cleaned up, since many seem to cause you discomfort” he explained happily. “But still, he should at least check for internal injuries!” she protested.

“I already had to drag him to the gym earlier…I really hate to again” he reasoned. “Earlier?” she pried. “Broken rib, popped a lung, I’m fine” he assured. Balling her hands in fists Aliea did her best to keep her temper in check. “Please” she asked quietly, “for me.” “If it would please you” he teased. “Yes! Please Issac” she begged lip quivering. Issac nodded and called for Orana to send for Anders.

“Why are you so worried kitten?” he asked once the elf had gone. She looked away cheeks flushing. “Tell me pet” he instructed again. Aliea chewed her lip and shrugged her shoulders still avoiding his eyes. After letting out a hearty laugh he pulled her close and whispered “would you miss me? Or at least PART of me?” Before she had time to answer Anders walked in the room, a look of resigned disappointment on his face “What did you do this time Issac?”

Anders worked for the better part of an hour before he got the majority of Issac’s wounds closed, chiding him worse than Aliea for his antics. She knelt on the floor beside him, holding his hand tightly without speaking. The healer managed to get the details of the warrior mage’s afternoon out of him. After the broken rib, which had been caused by taking two of his best fighters at once, he’d decided to try three on one with weapons.

His plan, which he didn’t mention to Anders, was to fuck the pretty one as a reward for beating the three. It had been just two, but he had to save face for calling Anders in earlier. However his throbbing wounds had sapped all will to bang the boy and he went home. “Why do you do this to yourself Issac? Do you want to die?” she asked after a long while.

He took almost as long to respond “And if I did?” She chewed her lip a little “I would be sad, you aren’t unkind to me and I don’t relish life with your lover… I” she didn’t know how to finish. Issac squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“You never answered” she reminded. He sighed and explained “It’s complicated… Let us just leave it at that. I feel alive fighting…it’s one of the few things that give me pleasure anymore.” Aliea reflected for a moment finally asking “Please stop…at least the suicidal ones…if I mean anything to you, I need you to protect me, I can’t go back again after you, I’d kill myself too.”

Issac balked “… I didn’t think I’d affect anyone else… I… Yes yes I’m not being a responsible master… I won’t get into the difficult battles anymore then… Maybe just a few training matches…” At that she kissed his hand and just stared at his face, big blue eyes shut, resting after Anders’ treatment.

The other part of his admittance hung in the air between them. He was fighting for the pleasure, to feel alive. Starting after he stopped coming to her. Her stomach rolled at her behavior, how could she be trying to understand her captor, pity him? True it had been the first non miserable days she had since she’d become a slave, but he was a stranger! One who took her virginity, which in this slavers culture was her last remaining asset, without a second thought. Did it really matter that he always had her find pleasure before him? Was that really some proof he wasn’t as monstrous as he appeared. And then once her body had been do battered and bruised from lovemaking he suddenly stopped, only touching her in her feigned sleep with some cool substance, which had seemed to take away all her pain and discomfort. And instead of being angry with her he started putting himself in harms way, to keep the fire of his heart alive. Her jaw dropped silently as she realized that Issac was no more a monster than she a slave. He was a hurt boy trapped in this awful place. Would she of done any better?


	4. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Darker

After much cajoling Aliea managed to drag Issac to bed, promises to rub his back till he fell asleep. He was sore and tired from the day’s events and would of been happy to sleep on the table. Issac was content, his sweet slave girl was already showing signs of true affection for him, fearing for him and wanting him healthy and safe. He’d have a loyal servant soon enough.

If she’d waited another moment to tell him about the letter Anders had left her with, he’d of been to sleepy to bother reading it and just listen to her recap it, instead of asking her to hand it to him. “Dearest Issac, I hope you are feeling back to normal soon. Feel free to come to my place for the deep dicking you sorely need. I’ll make love to you like old times and you won’t even fret over that silly Ferelden girl and her broken cunt. 

Do you ever miss me being inside you? I miss it, miss you. Can you really last two weeks? Would you want to? I’ll give you what you need Issac, you know I can.  
Anders

Why he read what she thought were simple medical instructions she asked him calmly. “So…why is it exactly you can’t find pleasure at home?” He growled in response trying to finish reading the letter a second time. Giving up she changed the subject, "So Issac, like the letter says" she started before his rage fueled growl shut her up. "You read it?" he screamed angrily ripping the paper to shreds. He flipped over on the bed, sending her tumbling off the side.  
She didn’t get a chance to explain that she hadn’t, couldn’t read Tevene, but Anders had told her what it said, or what she thought it said. Issac was fuming, she knew, she knew! How could he even look her in the eye after she knew that Anders was always the one to penetrate him!

The shame overtook his good sense. He laughed cruelly and answered her question. “I can’t find pleasure at home because your cunt is useless!” he accused. Aliea was trying to scramble away from him on the cold stone, never before seeing his rage. “I…I…” she didn’t know what to say to his accusation. “I…I…I can’t handle a little fucking and I cry and tremble at my Master’s kind attentions! You are lucky I don’t just leave you with my gladiators to get you properly stretched out for me! I even let you sleep in my bed instead of locking you in the basement like a back talking slave like you deserves!” he taunted.

Aliea was in shock, the anger was so real! The rage was so hot. Perhaps this was the true Issac after all. She had to think fast before he tossed her aside, life in a gym as Issac’s permanent gladiator whore not at all appetizing. “I’m not useless! I didn’t ask you to stop using my…cunt…but if it matters so much that I be healed first, I have more than the one…orifice?” she offered half confused, still in shock. Tears in her eyes and she realized she was begging for him to fuck her to save herself from being fucked by others. What had the Maker sent her here for?

Her lower lip trembled, but she forced herself to look him in the eyes. He could scare her, but she would face him anyhow. Her offer sated his temper a bit and he licked his lips appreciatively. “Never read my letters” he said sternly. Another set of tears sprung from her eyes “I didn’t” she pleaded looking up at him from the floor. His heart sunk, but he kept his face still.

"Then why did you…" he started unsure. "Anders said it was your care instructions! He told me verbally, I can’t read Tevene!” she cried out desperately. Issac wanted to pull her close and apologize, but Anders smug face in his head stopped him. He’d tell the whole city he’d cow-towed to a slave girl. It was a trap Anders had set for him, but he would not be weak. “Well then, like you said you have other functioning orifices, get over here and show me” he demanded. Aliea scurried up the bed, luckily she wasn’t expected to actually preform in her wretched state.

He just grabbed her by the hair and began to fuck her open mouth, Aliea carefully kept her teeth from scraping him, but other than that she just tried to keep breathing. Issac kept his hands on her shoulders, fucking her deep and trying to focus on the relief instead of his guilt over his reaction. 

A soft wheezing caught his attention, she was trying to pull away from his grip. His Tevinter hardened instinct was to grip her harder and enjoy her misery, but a more important part of himself told him to ease up, for in the end she had not even done him any wrong. He slowed his thrusts and set a hand on her face gently. “Look at me pet” he urged, letting his thick cock fall completely from her lips.

She smiled up at him, thinking he might be ready to apologize for his over-reaction and for a moment he considered it, but Anders’ letter pieces on the bedspread reminded him it was not an option to be so kind. “Kitten, when I come I want you to keep it in your mouth…all of it…until I say” he instructed softly before slamming himself back in, a little softer, not as deep, her breathing a little easier now.

He twisted his fingers back in her hair looking longingly at her petite body. Was it wrong he longed to make love to her even now? Was it only because he could not? He groaned loudly as he felt himself growing close. Even her arse looked appealing…her arse. Maker! Just the thought of it pushed him over the edge.

He gripped her tightly as he felt himself coming reminding “don’t swallow.” Once each wave had spurted forth he backed away and looked down hungrily at her mouth, a little white still on her lips. “Open” he told her quickly, wanting to see proof of her obedience. She opened her mouth and showed him what he wished to see, a mouthful of his seed pooled on her tongue.

"Yes, yes kitten, good girl, now swallow it all up" he instructed remembering her trickery the first time. The second after she did as she was told he scooped her up and kissed her hard, still tasting the bitter flavor on her lips, but he didn’t care. Anders would not take this away from him, kissing a lover, even a slave lover, would not be considered shameful. He wondered if he could express his apology with a kiss, an embrace? Surely he could make her understand, even if it wasn’t by the way he treated her most of the time. Fin


	5. When It Goes Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac takes Aliea to a party, things do not go as planned, or at least, how they planned. (DARK DARK DARK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con/non-con not for the faint of heart

Issac fussed with Aliea’s hair ribbons one last time in the carriage before they entered the elaborate affair. He was debuting his new toy and she needed to look the part. He licked his lips, lucky for him he wouldn’t be expected to keep his hands off her for long!

Aliea flushed as he attended her, she’d not met his friends and their…relationship was still new and not fully cemented. She knew he owned her and she found that reprehensible, but she was pragmatic. He’d not sold her into the slavery and he was her only hope of freedom. She had to do her best to please him in the hopes she could escape or be freed. The trouble she was having was all the talk of orgies right in front of everyone. No other Master had used that tactic, she’d been to wild a mage and they’d not gotten that far. He’d dressed her in a sheer blue gown, that truly barely covered much of anything, but it was lovely and expensive, he’d taken her shopping to pick it out.

The looming thought of servicing him in front of others, his friends even, made her nervous. Issac kissed her gently on the forehead as they prepared to enter. “They all will be so jealous my pet, I’ll show them what they are missing and they will know I am the greatest magister, taming the great Fereldan beast” he chuckled goosing her arse excitedly. “Issac…” she whispered softly, not letting anyone, but him hear her soft words. They’d come to an agreement that she was allowed to address him as such as long as no one every found out, as he would be shamed for letting a slave be so familiar. He had a hard time resisting the allure of her, soon he thought, he could take his prize in front of all. “Issac” she repeated still quietly noticing he hadn’t heard her. “Please” she pleaded as he led her into the grand ballroom, all eyes on her clearly visible body.

Issac took her complaints as shyness and pulled her along, her blushing face turned to the great stone floor. The slave announced them loudly and every face turned to see the Great Magister Issac the Fierce and his Tamed She-beast of Fereldan! Keran and Cullen cheered, they’d heard how beautiful she was, but had not seen her yet. She was a sight even among men who saw beauty often.

Long auburn locks littered with light blue sheer ribbons, matching the sheer gown that accentuated her curves and revealed almost all one would wish to see. Issac lifted her chin gently, letting all who watched see her large green eyes, willful, but obedient. She wore a collar he’d gained her permission to place upon her, so her magic only worked when he allowed it to, so she was constantly aware she needed to keep him happy. The smell of sex was strong and it made Aliea miss a step once she realized the tales of orgies everywhere were not understated. Slaves and Magisters, slaves and slaves, Magisters and Magisters, most corners of the room were displays of sex and/or cruelty. Was that the point of this party? Aliea shuddered and Issac had to yank her forward to keep her moving.

"Aliea" he spat out angrily under his breath. Aliea rushed to keep up, face still red as his admittedly attractive friends stared at her. “Cullen, Keran I’d like you to meet the now tame, Beast of Fereldan” he bragged eagerly, pushing her forward so they could look at her. The Templars were invited to these parties as a curtesy, as no Templar would actually be allowed to stop any that went on, so it became tradition that they were allowed to enjoy the activities. 

“She’s lovely” Keran said softly, it was his first such party and he was nervous. Cullen was more forward, taking Aliea’s hand and kissing it lightly, a traditional greeting that even a Fereldan savage knew. She kept her eyes downturned and said little, perhaps Issac would be happy enough with this display, they’d already made love once that day, perhaps he could wait till they got back? She swallowed hard, it was unlikely, but she could hope. Issac talked to his friends for a few moments before pulling up a chair at a nearby table. Without warning her pulled her into his lap, arranging her to face him as he helped himself to a treat from the overladen table. When she tried to pull her knees together he chuckled and place a large hand on her though. “No worries my dear, no one is expecting you to be a lady” he laughed, rubbing her leg gently. Aliea bit her tongue, but she shot him a desperate look.

He’d never taken her out before besides a few short shopping trips and while they’d been frisky in the carriage, no one had ever seen them. The thought of all his friends seeing her, strangers to her after all, was unsettling. She gripped his shoulder tightly, sitting up tense to make it clear she was not comfortable. 

Concerned Issac pulled Aliea closer to him, kissing her roughly before feigning to tongue her ear. “Pet, why are you so stiff?” he asked softly. “I….” she looked around to make sure no one was listening closely. “I don’t like being on parade” she admitted softly. “I’ve been through this already Aliea, this isn’t a choice, not for you or me, we do what we have to survive here, and if a slave is calling the shots, we both lose, you have to be a good girl, do everything you are told” he warned her harshly throwing in some tongue for good measure. Aliea relaxed a bit as he talked, he was right, but it didn’t make it easy.

He kissed her warmly, teasing the corners of her mouth with his lips. Once he’d won a smile he called for some wine and had the slave boy pour them both a glass. She drank slowly, trying to pretend it was just the two of them. Cullen and Keran watched from across the table where they’d take a seat. It was clear they hungered for more than just food, but officially they were on duty so they were not allowed to participate in any of the orgies unless expressly invited. Aliea huddled closer to Issac wanting the stare of all the men off of her. He kissed her eagerly, reassuring her without words.

Until Anders arrived. The whole room turned to see the dark Magister host come in, dragging an elf slave by leash into the great hall. His body shimmered with white glowing tattoos that almost seemed to be lyrium injected in his skin. Pressing her face into the crook of his neck hoping Anders might overlook her this time. It worked for a few glorious moments. Anders made the rounds and Aliea was left alone with Issac, drinking the offered wine quickly and eating a few bites of cakes before he approached them.

Anders always brought the worst out in Issac, like when he’d told her to tell Issac the contents of a letter and he’d shoved her to the floor and roughly fucked her mouth when she was too injured for sex. Surely he’d played a trick, but she still couldn’t understand what Anders had over Issac. “Kitten” he warned softly before roughly shoving a hand up her dress. Aliea flushed, but soon realized he was only playing, His hand rubbed softly, but made no move to enter her smallclothes. “Hello my most favored guests” Anders drawked out eagerly, excited to see Issac and the toy that ignited his flame once again. 

"Issac" Anders purred leaning down to brush his lips against Issac’s cheeks softly. Issac did his best not to bristle, Anders was the host, even Magisters expected somewhat good party manners, even at orgies. "I expected to see the two of you going at it by now Issac, little bunnies that you are" then chuckled. Issac flushed and shrugged him off rebutting "oh I’m just getting started." To keep Anders at bay Issac ripped her smalls clean off and handed them to Anders, they smelled like the sex they’d so recently had. Anders grinned and took a step back, seemingly placated for the moment. 

Issac was on edge, Anders had sensed his reluctance to push her and he would use that against them. “Pet, we need to make more of an effort to blend in” he warned making a show of kissing her neck. "Can we not? Could we leave?" she asked quietly worrying what Anders might push Issac to do. Issac frowned into her neck, he felt for her, but there was too much at stake. After her incident with her previous Master, biting off his prick, the only way to prove he tamed her would be to show off her sexual skills. She might not understand, but cementing the idea of her taming was all that would keep her under his protection. 

As Anders rounded the table Issac forcefully shoved his fingers into her, earning a gasp of displeasure and a trembling frown. He’d been somewhat understanding before, to manhandle her now shook her confidence in him. Anders grinned evilly in the distance, the girl would be a weak point he could exploit. Aliea still grimaced as Anders approach and Issac snapped at her to suck it up. Tears pricked her eyes as he worked her faster to make up for all the prep he hadn’t been doing before. “For once can you just listen to me” he hissed as Anders drew closer. “Yes Master of course Master” she spit out refusing to break his eye contact. He covered her traitorous mouth with his own and forced his tongue inside to silence her. 

Anders approached still tugging the elf behind him on a leash. “Issac, my most favored guest, I see you finally got some party spirit” he teased. Issac forced a grin at his former lover as he unceremoniously shoved plates aside to deposit Aliea on the table. Servants scrambled around him to keep the dishes from crashing to the floor. 

Issac kept eye contact with Anders as he fished his rock hard cock from his breeches and aligned it to Aliea’s roughly prepared core. He muttered a grease spell under his breath before sliding into her. Aliea could barely breathe she was so angry at his treatment. Issac could feel the tension in his lover and quickly grabbed her wrists to pin them above her before she thought to resist. “I just thought it would be rude to take my pleasure before at least greeting the host” Issac rationed cooly. Anders licked his lips, preoccupied with the sight of Issac’s cock pumping in and out of Aliea.

"Tell him Aliea, tell him how much you enjoy my big fat cock in your twat, so thick no man can compete" Issac bragged still looking at Anders. He hadn’t notice how Aliea was seething with rage. She was wincing from the roughness and was breathing heavy. Lips still twitching in anger she responded as she should, at least she said the right things, but her tone was flat and it was clear to all around the table she didn’t mean her words.

“Oh yes. Master, I’ll never be able to enjoy any other cock you’ve so spoiled me with your largess.” Issac paused for a moment mid stroke, but bucked harder to make up for it. Aliea was not making this any easier! “Pet” he snipped warningly. Aliea sneered at him, rolling her eyes. Issac took his free hand and wrapped it around her neck squeezing it. 

"What’s wrong Issac? Is your toy no longer in awe of you?" Anders teased as he unceremoniously shoved his own slave to his knees. "Fenris here is eager to please" Anders mocked as the elf hurriedly unbuckled the mages many belts and went at his flaccid cock with gusto muttering earnestly about how desperately he needed to suck on Anders’ cock. 

Issac felt more eyes him as Anders showing off garnered attention. Aliea’s lackluster performance would cost them both dearly if she didn’t soon change her tune. Issac released her throat and hoped she’d take the chance to make up for her earlier half hearted attempts of flattery. Still annoyed Aliea coughed for a few moments before slightly less sarcastically saying “oh Issac your cock is so big, I’d not even notice any smaller man within me.”   
Issac growled and kissed her hard hoping no one heard the dissonance in her voice. He pounded her harshly trying to ignore the whispers that began around him. Elf still on his cock Anders leaned down and whispered into Issac’s ear “my my Issac, it seems you haven’t quite tamed your Fereldan cat as much as you’d like us to believe.” 

Aliea was still resisting him, it was too soon to expect so much from her he realized too late. Issac could hear how Fenris was choking himself on Anders prick, hungrily sucking and laving the mage. Anders could tell Issac was on edge, he knew with the right words he could push Issac too far, break the hold his toy had placed on him by making her hate him. “If you are in the mood to play the bitch feel free to lie back and take the fucking I know you need, from me…or her, if you like” Anders extolled so softly Issac had to strain to hear. 

"Should I tell her?" Anders laughed before pulling away, his work was done, all he had to do was watch. Red flooded his vision as Anders threatened to reveal what Issac was most ashamed of about himself. Issac paused in his fucking to lean down and ask Aliea one last time, "Will you not just fucking submit?" She laughed, what did she care anymore, he’d punish her either way, but he was too hooked on her to hurt her too bad and he was much to jealous to make good on his threats of sharing her with his gladiators.

"I thought you liked my sass" she offered rudely, she would make him pay one way or the other for his awful treatment of her this night. She may be a slave, for now, and she may have to technically obey, for now, but nothing would break her spirit, she was a free mage once, she would be a free mage again. Issac seized her once again by the throat and then much to her surprise he laughed. Between Anders’ words and all the staring he had to do something rash to gain control.

"Oh my sweet kitten, if you want to play the part of a naughty slave, you only need to ask. Boys?" he directed at Anders, Cullen, and Keran "I believe the lady has claimed my cock has so ruined her for all others, she won’t even feel you if you try, why don’t we try out this theory?" In his smugness of divining the cruelest punishment he could think of, watching the smirk melt from Anders face as Issac once again took the power, he missed the look on Aliea’s face as his words sunk in. He’d just offered her up like a cake for all his friends to share.

She tried to swallow, but the hand on her throat made it to hard. If he meant it she’d have to think quickly, no magic, he’d not allow it, but would she have to participate? Her mind raced with the implications of his threat. She snapped out of her thoughts when he replace his hand on her wrists with magical chains that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Issac was laughing still when he pulled out of her, grabbing a knife from nearby and sliding it through the thin materials of her dress and ripping it to shreds around her, giving access to all of her important parts it seemed. He made quick work of her bra band as well, panties already in Anders possession. She stayed quiet as he shamed her further, grabbing the young inexperienced Keran and guiding his hand to her core. Something in his eyes told her that if she valued…anything she’d comply now, whatever set him off, it was no longer a game, he would invite the rest of the party to use her if she wasn’t careful.

She took a deep breath, now that her throat was free. He’d only offered her to the three men, his close friends, at least they were attractive? She tried to reason, but the anger was still dancing at her magic filled fingertips. She could blow them off her, but it was just make it worse when the spell rebounded if Issac realized what she was doing or just punished her for doing it. Keran was inside her now, soft fingers proding her awkwardly as Issac watched, cock still hard and proud, slick with her wet. “See how nice and tight she is?” he was explaining, every moment of her torment cementing his status as the tamer of the Fereldan beast.

Stupid Aliea for thinking he’d cared at all for her or her feelings, he was just using her for power, the prestige of it all. Cullen was pawing at her breasts drunkenly as Issac started laying down rules. “Do what you wish, but no injuries, and don’t finish in her! Only I get that privilege” he said smugly slapping her gently on the cheek. “Right pet?” he asked, for the first time since snapping talking to her directly. “Yes Master” she said automatically, no longer daring even the slightest bit of resistance.

"Oh and she’s not to finish" he added as an afterthought thinking how sweet it would be to have her begging for him as a way to end the night. He would let her come then, he wasn’t all cruel. Aliea took another deep breath, she wouldn’t let Issac have the pleasure of making him think she’d given up all her will. Perhaps jealousy would overcome Issac after all. “Come on big boy” she forced, rubbing Keran’s arm gently with her leg, “why don’t you give it a shot.” Anders brow quirked at her sudden change of reaction, smart girl he thought ruefully, but she couldn’t hold out for too long.   
Issac sucked in a breath as he saw her change in demeanor. This was meant to be a punishment! She wasn’t supposed to enjoy it, enjoy other men! He stewed a moment before reaching between Aliea and Keran to gently rub Aliea’s clit, or more specifically the magic clit ring he’d recently bestowed on her. Energizing it with magic her mouth dropped open with surprise. 

"This will help" he said with a chuckle before taking a seat by her bound hands. This way he could watch and still whisper in to her ear. The piercing buzzed with magic, keeping her stuck at the precipice of release without allowing her to achieve it. "See kitten, without my permission you will have no relief, that will be the lesson of tonight. I am the bearer of all your pleasure and you will not forget" he hissed in her ear, guiding Cullen to her nipple, demonstrating how she liked to be tugged at.

She huffed, how dare he share that with this Templar! She turned to glare at him. “Do you worst Master” she bit, he would not win this battle, she would keep her spirits high. She groaned falsely as Keran entered her, wanting the young Templar not to think he was doing anything wrong as he gently fucked her. She was loathe to admit that while Keran’s prick was nothing to be ashamed of, after a hard fucking by Issac’s thick prick it did leave her feeling a bit unfulfilled. Blush flushed her cheeks as she considered his words from before, couldn’t he of just…warned her it would like this? Had her prepare to be used? He’d been so…protective of her since she’d healed so she foolishly thought she’d gained a place in his life, but no, she was just a toy to be used up and discarded.

Perhaps she needed to stop focusing on gaining his trust and just try to find an escape. No…the only way she’d escape was with that trust, she just had to know in her heart that she’d be leaving alone, no matter what silly romantic thoughts her heart sung for. Issac stroked her hair. “Pay attention to your guests” he instructed cruelly. Noticing that Keran wouldn’t even last much longer Issac motioned for a nearby slave girl to approach to finish him off. Anders sent her away, “Fenris would be happy to assist” he offered, shoving the elf off his cock and pushing him to the young Templar. Keran, recognizing the expectation, leaned down and kissed Aliea softly on the cheek, whispering an earnest thank you, before withdrawing from her.

Aliea steeled herself for what was next. “Come on then, I’m only here for one reason” she spat angrily, wanting to hurt Issac’s feelings, if any remained. “What a mouth” Anders chuckled as he watched, unsure if Issac would be overjoyed if he cut in the line to fuck the girl. “Cullen” Issac said quickly wanting to end this already, watching Keran was cute, he was just a boy, fumbling with her, but he knew the kind of lover Anders was, rough, but efficient. If he could get her begging before Anders turn he could prevent him from getting a taste of her and not lose any face in society. He couldn’t ignore the man completely though. “Why don’t you shut her up Anders?” he offered, hoping the compromise would hold long enough. Issac leaned down and hissed into her ear “Just beg for it to stop, beg for me and I’ll end this.”

Their eyes met for a moment as she considered his offer. Before she could make any reply Anders had lept up on the table, cock already out he shoved it roughly into her gaping mouth. Aliea kept staring at him, tears pricking her eyes as Anders thrust into her, treating her very much the toy he wanted Issac to think of her as. Cullen had nested himself into her as well, Keran moaning in the background as Fenris finished him off. 

Aliea slid back and forth on the table as Cullen and Anders took turns thrusting. Keeping eye contact as tears began to stream down her cheeks, if only she could reach him he could end this. Issac, for a heart beat almost told them to stop. Almost threw them from on top of her and dragged her from the room, but Anders could tell she was weakening his resolve. “Issac, did you need…use of the boy?” he said codedly, letting him know he’d tell them all his preferences with men.

Issac snapped his head up to look at Anders…he wouldn’t. No, of course he would. “Oh no Anders, my sweet slave will require every ounce of my release once she’s served you all, she’ll beg for it and I can’t deny her that” he scoffed, no longer able to meet her eyes. Seeing that avenue was closed, she closed her eyes and focused on trying to keep her breathing steady as Anders stuffed himself in and out of her mouth. Cullen was a bit bigger than Keran, but still not nearly as thick as Issac and she shamefully missed the fullness he always gave her.

Cullen’s hands gripped her hips tightly, more forceful than Keran, but still much more gently then Anders was being. Issac seethed at Anders treachery, he should of known he’d pull a stunt like this. Issac reached his hand forward and stroked her hair softly. It was too late for him to pull the plug, the boys would have to bore of her now that Anders had joined in, he’d already taken Keran aside and whispered some instructions, returning shortly with a tincture of lube and some pillows. What were they going to do to her? He swallowed hard and tried to get her attention, he couldn’t apologize, that would be weak, but he could try to comfort her somehow.

Her eyes were shut tightly, Anders was thrusting even harder now and she looked pained. “Oh yes little Fereldan bitch, suck me harder” Anders called out, suddenly jerking and slipping out of her mouth at once, cum squirting on her face, he’d already gone mostly in her throat against Issac’s wishes, or at least the spirit of those wises. Aliea’s eyes snapped open at the feel of sticky warm fluid spraying across her lips. Reflexively Aliea strugged against the magical chains snapping at the Mage as she spat our the rest of his fluids.

"He said no!" Issac set a hand on her forehead "Calm yourself little one, it was just a mistake" he warned her. Issac seething as it was, but this was not the time to fight Anders for a minor transgression. ”Absolutely, your little whore is just so good at her job, my apologies” he said snidely. “No matter, it was only her mouth after all” Issac assured, hoping he sounded sincere. Aliea pursed her lips, she hated being talked about as if she weren’t there. “Cullen, would you mind switching places with our playmate? Just lie on your back and she will mount you” he informed the group matter of factly. 

Aliea shot Anders an angry look as Cullen grabbed her tightly and rolled them around, forcing her to half lie in a pudding dish. Arms still above her head she was unable to make any real contributions to Cullen’s ministrations. The best she could manage was to awkwardly rest her hands behind his head. Issac yanked his hands from her hair as the couple span around in front of him. Aliea flicked a glance at him face neutral as Cullen began licking her neck eagerly. Issac held in a growl as Anders started shoving pillows beneath Cullen’s arse to set the angel up for his plans.

"Now the real fun begins" Anders chuckled as he dipped his fingers in the lubricant. "What are you…" Issac couldn’t help but asking. "Your pretty little girl has so many holes, we must put them to good use, she’ll be begging for your cock in no time" Anders explained simply. Aliea’s eyes widened as cool fingers began worming their way between her arse cheeks. Surely Issac would put a stop to this! She didn’t ask, but her look said it all. Issac looked away, it was too late to back down now, but he couldn’t stand to watch her eyes as Anders penetrated a place he’d been saving for himself.  
Half to avoid her pain, half to avoid any pleasure. 

Aliea’s mouth gaped as a finger breached her arse. A new tear leaked from her eye as the uncomfortable stretching started too fast. Issac found a piece of her ruined dress on the bench next to him and picked it up, shredding to as he watched Anders deflower his sweet Aliea’s arse. Aliea was desperate for distraction, Cullen’s cock alone not enough. She was also desperate to hurt Issac, since he alone could stop this treatment of his own property.   
Since he wouldn’t meet her gaze she looked down at the Templar still working her neck. The magic ring still buzzing almost painfully between them. “Kiss me” she whispered to the man beneath, unable to force herself to start the action. Cullen grunted in response, he might have to take a break lest he lose control. Regardless he took her lips with his, wine soaked tongue sliding into her mouth. 

Issac bristled as Cullen wrapped his stupid Templar hands around his sweet Aliea’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. How dare he! Anders chuckled, his plan was going perfectly. “Fenris, I’d like a new bottle of wine” he instructed as he pressed the tip of his cock into Aliea’s entrance, “something crisp and fresh, fruity, white…that virginal Antivan, to go with this exquisite arse.”

Aliea cried out as his cock popped into her with a great force. Issac jumped up from the bench, his traitorous length still rock hard as he saw his sweet Aliea being penetrated by the very attractive men. Anders raised a brow, “Issac, I know you can’t reward your little kitten until she begs, but perhaps Cullen would be willing to…help you out a bit, I think Keran is ready for another go, he can stuff that smart mouth of hers” he instructed, both Templars nodding. Cullen broke this sweet kisses that had been so mercifully distracting Aliea, and scooted his upper body to the right reaching out for Issac’s cock.

Issac was appalled with how quickly they followed Anders’ orders, trained mabari they were! Keran moved awkwardly beside Issac, giving him just a moment to see Aliea’s shocked snd betrayed face as he took to receiving pleasure from the Templar as she was invaded by them both and Anders. Soon Keran’s lanky body blocked her face and with shame Issac thanked the maker. 

It felt….so good. Aliea hated herself for thinking that, but once she got past her anger at Issac and the torment of never finding release she realized all in all it felt good. Cullen’s pricked rubbed her sweetly, his kisses had be more than pleasant, so she did miss that. Anders was breaching her in a foreign way, something Issac had only hinted about, but it was a sweet sort of fullness to have to two pricks rubbing past each other. 

It was an odd sort of feeling to have them both fucking her at once, she had no control of anything at the moment, but it was blissful when she closed her eyes. Even Keran was tender with his fucking of her mouth, running his hands through her hair gently. Anders was rough, she felt pinches to her nipples that were surely him, Cullen busy with Issac and Keran busy with her. Tears leaked from her eyes once again, but not from the roughness of Anders or the gentleness of Keran, or the consistent pleasure from Cullen, but from the desperate need to release the pressure that had been building for so long. She had no way to even signal Issac if she was ready to give up, so she just closed her eyes and went with the motion of the men. Issac wouldn’t save her after all, it hurt, but what did she expect of her Master? 

It felt like an eternity of pushing, pulling, and sliding. Her jaw ached, her arse felt stretched beyond measure, and her traitorous womanhood continued to ride the edge of an orgasm, never making it to the great release. It became painful, the constant pressure building with no end it sight. She no longer remembered why she’d defied Issac. Something about how this was just a game, he’d never truly share her. It shamed her how much she was enjoying, knowing without doubt if not for the enchantment she’d of cum a half dozen times during this tryst. Wanting to be used like this sickened her, but her body continued to crave more and more, futilely thinking it would end in great pleasure if only she held out a little longer.

It went on so long, Aliea no longer could register time, but if she had to make a guess it would of been a good fifteen minutes of three cocks inside her working, before Fenris finally returned with the wine. Anders complained, but drank it eagerly, then started to fuck her harder, pinch her rougher. She began to ache, she needed a release, it had to end. It just had to. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but with her arms bound and pinioned together she had no way to get Issac’s attention.

Anders drained his glass, letting some of it slosh on her body, pinpricks of icy cold wine sliding down her legs. She’d of sobbed if she could, but Keran’s eager cock muffled the noise. Issac wasn’t looking at her, if he was he’d of surely stopped this. Issac gripped Cullen’s head roughly, fucking his mouth angrily as he felt trapped and still so turned on. He was jealous of Anders for taking Aliea’s ass first, jealous every sweet kiss Cullen had been the one to give, and even young Keran’s cock was enjoying her sweet little mouth.

Issac almost reached out to touch her, but Keran turned slightly and blocked him. Rebuffed Issac concentrated on keeping his cool while the Templar quite expertly sucked him. Keran made a soft mewling noise and shoved himself away from Aliea and Anders sent Fenris to his aide. Fenris slurped loudly as Keran emptied into his mouth. As his view was no longer encumbered Issac looked for Aliea’s eyes, but her head was hanging listlessly, the only movement from Anders’ rough thrusts, Cullen had even slowed focusing on Issac’s prick. 

Terror seized Issac’s chest as she hung there like a discarded marionette. He’d been focusing so much on reigning in his temper he’d stopped checking for her cues. He tapped Cullen’s curls and pulled away, taking a seat on the bench so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, cheeks covered in tears, the only sound she made a soft sob under her breath with every thrust from Anders. 

Issac strained to keep his cool, Anders was watching him, smug grin on his face. “Kitten?” Issac asked cooly. Aliea didn’t respond. Grabbing either side of her face he forced her head up. Blinking she peered at him, red rimmed eyes still producing tears. “Just say it you stupid proud girl” he demanded quietly. 

At first he didn’t think she’s respond, but a quiet “it” had indeed escaped her lips. It ached to realize the place she must be in now, to blindly repeat what he said, but he could use it to finish. “Say you want my fat cock inside you now! Loudly so they all can here” he instructed rubbing her face gently. “I want your fat cock inside me” she choked out between what we’re becoming brutal thrusts as even Anders was nearing his end.

She’d lasted so long, he was proud between all the bits of shame. Issac forced a laugh and shook his head, “again” he instructed urgently. Anders needed to hear her. The mage slowed noticing something between his lover and the toy. “Did she?” he asked relieved, not wanting her to have outlasted him. “I want your fat cock inside me” she repeated, voice hollow, but louder. 

Anders grinned and slid back from his position in her, cock still standing hard. With a motion of his hand Fenris was on his cock, only a few moments and Anders was coming in the elf’s mouth, that girl was tougher than he’d realized. By the time Cullen had taken the hint and pulled her off of himself and placed her in Issac’s arms Anders told him to wait. 

Anders climbed over the table and slid his hand between Aliea’s legs. He muttered a few words and a soft blue light poured from between them. “Thought she might need that seeing as I wrecked that perfect little arse” Anders chuckled as if he was telling Issac he had a loose thread on his robe. Issac looked down and could see a considerable easing of the pain in Aliea’s face and was not stupid enough to complain in that moment.

"Thank you” he forced out trying to turn away once again. “She was just so tight I bet she’s never even been fucked here before. I may have ruined that tight ass for any future takers. Good thing she’s /my/ property” he laughed, the last part only loud enough for Issac to hear. “Go ahead and give her what she asked, we all want to see” Anders directed, offering a chaise that sat nearby, the occupants scattering when Anders pointed to it.   
He wasn’t about to let Issac go soft and just hold the stupid bitch, he was going to be part of this night. She had to learn her place after all. Issac strained to not roll his eyes, of course he’d be expected to make a show of it. He had set the rules in front of all of them so he couldn’t go back without losing status. He looked at the couch, it at least seemed comfortable, more so than the wooden table. Aliea still had food in her hair, he’d need to bathe her as soon as they got home, that and…perhaps other things, but for now he concentrated on his aching need to reclaim her. 

"Come on Issac, fuck her like the little Fereldan bitch in heat she is" Anders suggested. Issac ignored him, taking a seat on the chaise and leaning back, positioning her to ride him, mostly so she could rest her head on his chest. He was somewhat shamed how revved up he still was, seeing her between all those chiseled bodies. He lifted her hips and easily slid her down on himself. The others crowded around to watch, the ones who’d finished at least. Cullen had waited patiently for Fenris to attend to him and was just cleaning himself up a bit from the food he’d also rolled onto.  
Issac started slow, not wanting to cause her any pain, but the need within himself was strong. For a few moments Aliea was silent, forehead leaning against his slick chest. Then she let out a choked wail as the magic piercing once again denied her release. 

Issac’s eyes widened as he realized what the noises meant. With a wave he disabled the device completely, wanting his actions to be what gave her pleasure, not the magic. He fucked her slowly, using his fingers on her clit to encourage her, ignoring the jeers of Anders and another Magister, to ignore her pleasure. He would never see shame in taking to a lover’s needs, slave or not. It took longer than it would of, with all the sustained pressure, but she finally began to relax in his arms. “Just like that kitten, let it come” he counseled softly.

Aliea nodded weakly, closing her eyes and letting Issac’s thick cock work it’s natural magic on her. “Please please pet” he whispered softly in her ear, offering the shield of his shoulder to block the worst of the throng watching. New tears slid down her cheeks, but the slightest smile appeared as a slow orgasm finally began to course through her exhausted body.

"Oh Issac" she whispered softly as the waves of delayed pleasure finally coursed through her. The sound of her voice, calling for him after all that put him over the edge, a few bucks and he too was coming within her. She still had a small smile on her face as he finished, giving her a few moments to enjoy the last remnants of her pleasure. Once he felt she was done, he slid her off and laid her on the chaise. Looking around to see if it was late enough to make his exit he was once again foiled by Anders.

"Fenris, you’ve been such a good boy, why don’t you take your reward, fuck that pretty little mouth of hers, then you can clean up Magister Issac’s mess" he said not needing to add the boy would be expected to come quickly and on the floor unless he wanted to be punished as badly as her. Issac bristled, but before he could stop it Anders was whispering in his ear. “Shhh Issac, the boy deserves his prize, plus if you deny him you are denying me so I might let it slip how much you like it when I fuck your sweet arse” he stated bluntly. Issac wanted to scream, shove Anders aside and keep the elf from mounting her, but the fear of all Tevinter society learning of his personal secrets froze him to the spot. 

It was the first time his former love had been so blunt about blackmailing him, but he supposed Anders would gain little shame if he exposed he fucked a man, as long as he made it clear he was doing the penetration. Issac settled to watch Aliea be used one last time, steeling himself to witness her suffering since could do nothing else. Fenris climbed on top of her excitedly, waking her from the half sleep she’d managed in her exhaustion. A look of terror flitted over her features before being replaced by sullen indignation, only glancing at Issac once before Fenris crammed his thin length down her throat.

Mercifully he didn’t take long to work up to completion, pulling off of her and letting his release coat the floor beside the chaise. Without needing a reminder Fenris climbed between Aliea’s legs and began licking insistently at Issac’s release. Wrists still bound together Aliea considered pushing the boy from her, but Issac’s look of dread chilled her to the core. Her lips twinged in repressed anger, but she stayed her hands. Without the piercing driving her crazy she was able to ignore the feel of him, instead thinking of ways she could punish Issac once they returned to the manor.

Fenris suckled her for minutes before Issac finally pulled him back and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. “My pet is as clean as she’ll get here, time for me to get her home and clean her up for real” he forced a smile and added “then we can have some more fun, just me and her, since as you heard, I’m what she needs to fulfill her.” He didn’t know if it was the truth of a lie, at the moment he just needed to get her away from them all. Anders chuckled and dismissed him, promising to check on the two of them later.

Issac gave a curt bow and thanked Anders for the party then high tailed it for their carriage. Once they were alone he dropped the facade. “Aliea…are you okay? Do you need more healing?” he couldn’t apologize, but it wasn’t out of his realm to assess her condition. Aliea wouldn’t meet his eyes instead staring at the plush bench of the carriage. 

"Aliea…" he repeated softly wanting to be patient without losing power. "I’m fine Master" she said softly. "Look at me" he ordered unbelieving. Her head lifted as did her eyes, but they seemed to pierce through his skull like she couldn’t see him anymore. "I require no healing Master, I’d just like to go to sleep please" she requested in that soft sad tone. Issac swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. What had he done? Fin.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party, when Issac attempts to get revenge on magister Anders

As the last Magister staggered out from the hall Anders instructed his slaves to get busy cleaning. He did not want to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency. He took his time winding through the garden to the main house. If his suspicions were right then he would most definitely not be alone tonight. He shed his robe in the bedroom and kicked it aside in the darkness. He could already smell the sweat and feel the warmth of someone in the room. Calmly he waved his hand lighting the oil lamps. “Hello Issac, I thought you would have had enough at the party…” He laughed as the larger man stepped out of the“You shouldn’t have… you fucking…you fucking bastard.” Issac growled low. 

“Its cute, cute how you pretend you care about her. Maker Issac, she’s nothing, meat bought and sold.” He responded coldly. If there was one thing that could block what he wanted it was the chance Issac’s bloody tender side would come out and he’d fall for the slave girl…too bad for Issac he still held all the papers. “Your face was priceless though… I don’t know what I like better, spilling down her throat? Yes you made quite the grimace then especially when that little bit got on her lips…” He ran his tongue across his own lips as Issac stood seething, inches from his bare flesh. “No no it had to be that sweet little gasp as I first entered her tight hole…ah it reminded me of you, that first time we..” He was cut off by a hand around his neck.  
“Oh I’m going to hurt you. Like you did her.” 

The larger man lifted Anders against the wall. “I’m going to wreck that perfect little arse.” Issac hissed mirroring Anders words from earlier. Anders eyes widened, he had to look afraid for now at least. If Issac knew this was exactly what he’d wanted… “Issac…. don’t…” He warned, lending an edge of danger to his voice. As much as he could fake alarm, his body would not keep from becoming aroused. his prick hardened immediately causing the other man to laugh cruelly.

“You disgusting bastard.” Issac hissed as he flung him to the bed and immediately climbed on top as Anders arse hung in the air. Issac fished his cock from his robes and set it at his entrance causing Anders to squirm.

“I…prepped her!” He cried alarmed for a moment that Issac might not even afford him the luxury. Rough hands spread his cheeks and a grease spell was muttered, but no fingers followed, just the burning as Issac slid his fat cock inside him. The pain was divine… He tried to claw away at first, how he loved this game, the game where his once cowering apprentice took him so roughly. Issac responded by gripping Anders waist tighter, his nails digging into flesh. “Issac…slower….please!” He cried out, he wanted no quarter but must keep up the act. 

Like he predicted Issac only thrust harder, burying himself balls deep. Anders whimpered in earnest this time as the thick prick rubbed against his gland. He started to stroke his own cock and Issac hastily slapped his hand away. In a swift motion Issac grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back. It had been ages since he’d been taken like this by the warrior mage, no HIS warrior mage. Issac was his and that matter with Bethany was only a temporary setback.

Issac pushed hard against him pinning his arms with one hand and using the other to slap his arse cheeks till they were bright red. Each thrust lead him to cry harder. “Issac please let me…” His words were silenced as Issac let go of his arms and crammed his fingers into his mouth pulling at the edges. Anders eyes watered from his mouth stretching. His cock rubbed painfully unsated against the bedsheets as Issac did not let up the pace. He could tell Issac was close, his thrust became more intense, he couldn’t control himself as Issac hit that blessed spot over and over. “I knew I could get you back in my bed…I knew…” Anders moaned mouth stretched as Issac was unable to stop. Hot seed soon filled him as Issac bucked erratically. 

He used the moment of confusion to stroke himself to completion spurting onto the silk sheets. Issac pulled away nonplussed as Anders laughed between hard breaths. “You really are predictable my dear boy.” His tone was patronizing. Issac blinked stupidly for a few moments the betrayal registering slowly. Issac tied his robe and stumbled backwards towards the door, his face beet red. “Go on, go back to your toy, but you remember who you really belong to.” Anders added with a smirk as Issac clumsily fumbled with the door his hands shaking. “Don’t wait so long to come back next time.” Anders teased as the door to his room slammed shut.


	7. Regrets

Issac sighed as he entered his manor. Anders had just gotten what he wanted in several ways and now his poor Aliea... Was she broken beyond repair? Why couldn't she had just behaved? That would have avoided all of this! He had ordered his servants to draw her a bath and lay out some fresh clothes. He wondered if she would still be up or asleep as he hoped. He on the other hand reeked of sex from the party earlier and from his visit to Anders. He knew he was going to need to bathe before facing her. 

Aliea wanted to sleep, needed to, but her mind refused to let her enjoy such peace. Instead she was laying on Issac's lavish bedspread, a tray of fruits and cheese beside it mocking her. He'd tried to be nice, giving her such a nice late night snack, even after she'd technically disobeyed. She couldn't forgive him yet though, not for leaving her with no way to end the torment, pushing her body past all the limits she thought she could endure. He was acting nicer now, but he'd made it clear now that any affection he'd held for her had been a passing one, easily cast aside. She felt silly crying over him, he was a bastard, a cruel one at that! Her heart ached just the same, ignoring all her silly protests. It didn't matter how much she tried to deny herself, she'd grown to care for Issac, so this felt like the biggest betrayal. When she heard footsteps in the hall she hurriedly drew up the sheet above her, curling up into a ball feigning sleep. She could not bear speaking to him yet! 

Issac crept by his room, he peeked in to see her curled to the side asleep. With a small sigh he turned away to make his way to the bathing room. He asked Orana to draw up a bath while he disappeared to the wine cellar to find a particularly potent vintage. With the bath ready he stripped and threw the sweat soaked robes to the side of the tub. He slid in the tub and the warm rush instantly made his body feel refreshed, yet his mind remained muddled and guilt ridden. He didn't even bother with pouring a glass and took a huge gulp straight from the bottle. 

Aliea relaxed, sighing with relief as Issac made no move to join her. He'd be back...eventually, but for now she had a few moments alone. Could she look him in the eye after this night? She was so angry, but also sad. How should she deal with him from now on? Should she keep fighting? Play the submissive slave? 

He drained the bottle in mere moments. He bellowed for Orana to bring him another as he dipped his head below the waterline. He could already feel his head starting to swim from the wine. He hoped the bath and wine could at least cause him to temporarily forget the events of the night. He raised up letting the water drip from his face hiding any tears that fell. He shouldn't cry for a slave... But the look in her eyes... As soon as the second bottle arrived he tore into it looking for an escape. 

Aliea turned her pillow as the cloth had become damp from her hair. Issac had made Orana bathe her and Aliea put up no resistance, wanting nothing more than to rid herself of the scents of the night. She ought to have been embarrassed by her state, but by that point she was too numb to care. Her body held many marks and stains, Orana did the best she could though. 

After he'd finished the second bottle he rose from the tub in a stupor. He slipped but caught himself on the rim. It would have suited him to die like that, shamed from his actions, alone... He threw on some clean smalls and nothing else. He stumbled to the bedroom as the world began to swim. Issac made it as far as a rug on his floor and passed out. 

Aliea heard Issac storming down the hall and curled up tightly, once again feigning sleep. She held her breath as he approached, she heard his body drop loudly and she jumped a little, but when no more sounds followed she relaxed. For a moment he woke up unsure and unaware where he was. He whispered the name "Aliea" before completely blacking out. She winced again as he called for her. It was too soon, she couldn't face him yet. Nothing followed his words, so she bit back a sob and thanked the Maker. 

Sometime in the night he awoke still unsure of what was going on. He shakily got up and slid into bed oblivious of the figure curled up tightly beside him. Sleep had finally taken her when Issac made his way into bed. The night has been replaying itself over and over in her head when his large form wrapped itself around her. Instinctively she tried to push him away, but he just held on tighter in his drunken stupor. Too afraid to fight, still to raw, she stilled, large teardrops falling down her face. 

Aliea was shaking softly in his grip. As Issac drew her closer to his chest she had to concentrate not to scream at him. If she did she wasn't quite sure what he would do. Was he already done with her? Would he bore of her now that she was used? 

//

After training Issac motioned for the young man to stay behind. "You were rusty today. Care to explain?" He demanded, false anger in his voice, he had to be convincing. "Magister Issac... I'm sorry..." He whimpered as he nursed a sore rib. "And the reason for the poor performance?" He glared down at the young man. 

"I.... I'm sorry... I snuck in a bottle of Antivan liquor... I had too much last night..." He panicked as Issac watched arms folded. "You know drinking is only allowed for special occasions like victories." He snarled. "I think some punishment is in order." Issac loosened the belt of his breeches. 

By late afternoon Aliea tired of lying in bed and dressed herself in a modest shift and took a walk down to find Orana. "Am I allowed to go outside? In the garden?" she requested, unsure if her 'bad behavior last night stripped her privileges. The elf paused from her dusting and turned to inspect her charge. Aliea had finger combed her wavy hair so it was at least presentable, but her face was heavy with a knowing sadness. Something awful had happened last night, but what? 

Orana nodded but sent for one of the other servants to stay with her, as she sat in gardens. After an hour she sent over a broth, cheese, and bread instructing the escort to account for every bite. She ate little again, but it was clear she was trying, if only for show to avoid Anders. 

The man winced expecting a blow from a leather belt but instead Issac fished his cock from his breeches. He gave it a few strokes until it was firm. "Now open your mouth." Issac commanded and with a look of understanding the lad did as he was told and let Issac slip his cock inside with no resistance. "Now show me how sorry you really are." He dug his fingers into the mans hair and led him to take his cock all the way to the hilt. The lad gagged slightly on Issacs girth. 

Once the sun set Aliea began shivering in her chair and her escort insisted she go inside. Orana drew her another bath and offered her some privacy. With her magic she was able to soak long after the water should of cooled. Her mind swirled with what she must do to survive, but she still wasn't ready so she slid her head beneath the warm water and pretended life was different. 

"You seem pretty good at this, you must have had practice in the barracks." The lads face went red but he continued letting his tongue run across the underside of the magisters prick. Issac could feel the pressure building already. A few more moments being serviced was all Issac could take as he spent down the gladiators throat with no notice. "Clean up every last drop." He ordered as he slid his cock out between the mans lips. 

Issac would be home soon, home and horny. Aliea needed to prepare herself for him. It was good to know she needn't trust him, it would save her heartache after all. He was the cruel Master Anders had warned he'd be, back when he'd bought her, face stained with her last masters blood. He'd promised her he'd find a way to break her and boy had he! Lulling her into thinking he cared for her and then mocking that trust.

After he was pleased he was all the way cleaned Issac sent the gladiator away with a warning that next time he wouldn't be so lenient. With his sexual appetite sated he made haste back to his Manor to check on Aliea. Hopefully she had eaten and was feeling in better spirits. Aliea reluctantly left the bath and dried herself off. Dressing in one of Issac's favorite negligees to dull his temper. She knew he'd had her watched all day, but she didn't know if her behavior would please him or not. She'd done the best she could considering, it ached a bit when she sat too long, flashes of Anders' cruel grin haunting her. 

Issac first was greeted by Orana at the door. "Well?" He asked hoping to hear some good news. "She ate... Not a normal amount but some. And she wanted to go outside some, after that she took a long bath." Orana punctuated each word with a nod. "Excellent! Now I'm going to rinse off before dinner." He headed toward the bathing room smiling to himself. 

Aliea sat in from of the mirror in Issac's bedroom combing out her hair and practicing smiling. No matter what she tried her eyes betrayed the deep sadness that remained. She needed to try harder, if he rejected her now life would be that much harder or Anders might take her. She'd had to focus on keeping her station as best she could. 

Issac sank down into the water and started to scrub. He had to clean the dirt and blood off of his body as well as the smell of sex. His eye and lip would just have to heal naturally, the last thing he wanted to do was to see Anders. After the bath he was greeted with a fine dinner waiting for him. "Call Aliea down." He told Orana. This way he would be able to see if she ate. They were having a Ferelden stew at his behest.

Aliea jumped when Orana fetched her, the little elf far to quiet for her to notice. Swallowing hard and nodding she rose and made her way down to the dining room. It would be silly to change, as Issac preferred her in slinky clothes at all times. So instead Aliea strutted into the formal room in fancy nightclothes like she belonged, focusing most on hiding her tremors of fear and exhaustion. Issac eyed her carefully as she sat at the other end of the table. She looked her normal self wearing a revealing garment instead of the night clothes she was in when he'd left. That was a good sign. "You look as beautiful as ever kitten." He complimented before taking a bite of stew. 

"Thank you Master Issac" she said in a soft voice, straining hard not to sound so shaken. It pained her she felt such fear of him, but the night had been hard on her, shaken any confidence she had in the man, so she had to hide it. Issac always stressed how much he loved her spirit, if she were suddenly to be a boring soft spoken slave girl he might bore of her and return her to Anders or his gladiators, which was a fate much worse than being in his employ, even with the night before's events. He'd seemed unhappy to share her, perhaps that would save her from future such parties.

"Come now eat up. I had the kitchen get import several of these ingredients straight from Ferelden." He took another bite before taking a swig of wine. She still seemed too quiet for his liking. The eating she could handle, even if everything tasted like ash she could swallow well enough, it was the spoon rattling she feared. Aliea forced a shy smile and picked up the utensil. As she moved it towards the bowl she watched the shaking, slight as it was make its way towards smacking against the bowl. An idea struck her and she set down the spoon at once. "May I have some bread to dip into it? My mother always let us when we were young..." she asked hoping his benevolence would continue.

"Of course! Orana could you please fetch us some bread?" Issac smiled. This seemed to be going well. She would eat, he'd keep his hands off her for awhile and things could slowly work their way back to normal. "So Aliea, I was thinking I could take you out to the market tomorrow, would you like that?" He asked as the elf handed them both some bread."If it pleases you" was her quiet response. She busied herself with breaking the bread into small enough pieces she could dip the whole bowl without needing her spoon. Swallowing hard she forced herself to pick up a piece of the warm bread and gently sink it into the stew. The thought of going in public with him again was not exactly pleasant.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited than that." He grumbled to himself. Maybe this wasn't going as well as he thought. "Or I could take you to a play some evening, and I do have an important fight to spectate. One of my boys verses a Qunari captured straight from the front lines in Seheron. That should be a good one." He hoped more opportunities to get out of the manor would make her happier. "If it's all the same to you I've had enough of being spectated myself for a while" she retorted honestly, if a little more hostile than she intended. She forced a piece of bread to her lips to keep her from saying anything else so foolish.

Issac stood still for a moment shocked by the response. He could feel a wave of anger rise but he held it down. He eyed her dangerously for a moment then looked down at his bowl. This is what he wanted back anyway, her spunk, her sharp tongue. "Although it is very rude and foolish to refuse your master's offers I will let you have your way." He replied with a cool demeanor. Aliea gulped, she had made a mistake. "I apologize Master, I wasn't refusing to go I just" she sighed, "you'd asked me my opinion, I thought." She dunked a piece of bread a second time, the pieces falling off leaving her little to hold. 

"No no... " Issac trailed off. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. "It's fine..." He pushed his bowl aside suddenly not feeling hungry. "Finish up. I've had the kitchen make some raspberry tarts for dessert." He rose from his seat. "I have some business to attend to in my study." He grabbed the wine bottle of the table and walked out without a word. His hands started to sweat, he was going to Bethany’s old room... Not the study. Aliea tossed the piece of bread in her hand into the bowl and mimicked the action. Was that it? He wasn't interested in his usual after dinner fun? Aliea kept her eyes low as he briskly walked past her. Was she supposed to wait for him to return? Aliea held in a worried sigh. Orana cleared her barely eaten stew and offered her the treat, with a disappointed look. Issac might not notice the tremors she'd had, but Orana was familiar with that fear. The question was, did telling Issac help or hurt? 

Issac looked both ways to see if anyone was watching down the hallway as he entered the room. Everything was as he left it. Her bed with the family quilt made neatly, stuffed Mabari tucked in. Her favorite toy from childhood. He only ever came in the room during his worst times. He only ever used blood magic when he was desperate to see her again, to hear her voice... Today he'd just sit and talk to her as if she was still here, and he would drink himself into a stupor, then collapse into bed.

Aliea ate the tart, slowly over the hour she waited for Issac to return. When he didn't she rose from the table and started back for his bedroom. Surely he'd be expecting her tonight! Gathering her courage she steeled herself for the inevitable lovemaking. Could he touch her without making her remember the pain? The degradation? She felt herself both craving and dreading his hands on her. Aliea couldn't help but hope his touch would continue to provide comfort as it had like nothing else in the past. 

After a long time speaking to the memory of his dead sister Issac stumbled out of the room and made his way to his own. Aliea was already there waiting on him. He wasn't as drunk as he was the night before so he would not be passing out on the floor this night. "Ready for bed?" He asked without emotion trying to say the right things. His cock twitched slightly at the sight of her gorgeous body but he had his fun earlier. "Of course Master, I've been waiting for you" she purred. Her heart was pounding, but she began tugging at her nightdress anyway. If he still wanted her after the party he'd keep her, she had to make sure that happened. 

Issac turned red, a combination of the drink and the unexpected response from Aliea. "No that's ok just keep it on." He disrobed and immediately sank under the covers. Aliea's face fell instantly, replaced by confusion, then dread. "You are not pleased Master?" she asked shakily. What was a body slave that had a master that no longer desired the see the body of? Aliea worried at the edge of her gown, wanting to tug it lower since he wanted not to see her now. "I'm pleased, just tired. Long day with the gladiators." He faked a yawn. "Just very tired kitten. Here sleep next to me." He reached out to touch the bare flesh of her arm.

It was slight, for she fought it with every muscle of her body, but as his fingertips brushed her soft skin she flinched. Holding her breath she prayed he would be too drunk to notice, the wine evident in his breath. Issac pulled back immediately as she flinched at his touch. "If it pleases you kitten I have another room you could stay in." He tried to stay as calm as possible, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her while she was in this state. Little did he know that giving her space would frighten her most. "He's bored of you, useless to him even for sleep" she thought worriedly. Aliea's breathing grew rapid in the dark, this was the end, she had to convince him to keep her. It galled her to whore herself to keep her status, but anything was worth staying out of Anders clutches. "Please I...sssac," she stuttered on his name, "don't don't send me away..." 

"I..." He was speechless and confused. What did she want? She couldn't stand his touch yet wanted to stay with him to have him make love to her? He lay quietly for a moment. "If you want to stay..." Damn Anders for the party, for forcing him into that situation! If it wasn't for him things would be normal now and not so bizarrely strained. "I just want it to be like before" she extolled truthfully. She couldn't handle saying anything more. Instead she sat up and pushed down the sleeves of her nightgown, the upper halves of her breasts revealed in the low light. Shakily she took his hand and pulled it to her, hoping he would not reject her again. 

"I think it'd be best if..." The words halted as she pulled his hand to touch her. He thought he wouldn't touch her this way for days, weeks if needed and now here she was wanting him? Normally this would be welcomed but after the events of the party he wasn't quite sure. Heart thumping in her chest Anders voice taunted her. "He'll bore of you soon enough little Fereldan cat, then you'll be tossed aside and forgotten, do your best to hold on as long as you can" his voice threatened. She could no longer remember if he had said this before or after bringing her to Issac, just the dread remained. She held his hand to her chest desperately, "please" she forced out to ashamed to elaborate for what. 

Issac slowly let his hand glide over one of the partially exposed breast. What was he doing? Would doing this make her feel better? "Are you sure pet? I don't really have the need tonight..." His cock was already hard now at the sight of her partially exposed body bathed in the moonlight coming from the window. He'd give her this last chance, after all he had decided to give her a break, but if she chose not to take it... His words only scared her more, no need? Anders was right, he was boring of her! She knew his appetite was never sated for long. Aliea nodded quickly and took his hand to her lips kissing it softly. As long as he wanted her she was safe, she had to remember that no matter what else. If only her heart would stop pounding so damn hard, being this close to him so soon was terrifying, but she had to hide it, had to get through this night so he'd not just think of her as a broken toy. 

Maybe this was a good thing he thought. Good that she wanted to, wanted to with him after what happened... "Alright then kitten if you are so eager so me." He leaned back still confused yet enjoying her brazen behavior. Her hands were shaking so she slid them into his hair to hide the motion. Aliea started kissing him hard to distract him, climbing up on his lap, letting her bared breasts press against his chest. She wouldn't let him overthink this, he wanted her, she had to preserve that feeling to preserve herself. Issac was sure he felt her hands shake as they slid into his hair but she was already on him, against him kissing hard. The alcohol had dulled his inhibitions and he offered no resistance. If she wanted to do this why should he stop her?

The connection between the two of them remained despite her fear and her body responded well enough to prepare her for him. His prick twitched as she slid against it, kisses deep, Aliea wanted to talk as little as possible. It was hard to reconcile her fear with her arousal, but she moved forward loosing a hand from his blonde locks to reach for him. Issac let out a contented sigh as she slid against him as she reached for his prick. He never imagined her wanting to do this so soon after. Were all his boasts true? He leaned back wanting to enjoy this. 

Their attraction helped her body a little, but her fear slowed the process. "I'm sore” she whispered to him, "please be gentle." A cry caught in her throat, she had to get through this, had to leave him with a good impression. Her pained voice struck a cord in him. If she was still tender why did she want this? "I will be kitten I promise." He whispered back. It was a confusing situation he found himself in. On the one hand she was throwing herself on him. On the other it was so soon after the party, too soon, she said she was still raw! At any rate he was going to leave it up to her how far they were going to go this night. He'd return kisses, reach out to feel her silken skin, but he wasn't going to try anything in fear of hurting her further. Afraid to hurt his slave, afraid mostly that her feelings were hurt beyond repair... What kind of magister was he!? If anyone knew... But he couldn't help but care, something about her made it different. 

Small feminine fingers wrapped around his prick through his clothes and squeezed. So thick no other man could satisfy her, how true were those words? As much as she dreaded making love so soon after her body had been so abused there was something comforting about being in Issac's arms, feeling his heat all around her. Issac bit his lip as he felt her grip him through the fabric. It felt good, really good, but he could not shake the feeling of guilt still seated deep in his heart. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her again, this time tenderly. Aliea fought it hard, but she feared he'd notice her lower lip trembling. To avoid this she opened her mouth to turn the tender kids into a deep one. At least she didn't have to feign attraction, her body still ached for his every touch. If he didn't own her like chattel she could just tell him she needed time, but she wasn't that lucky. She squeezed him again, needing to get this over with. 

Issac let out a contented moan as she gripped him. "Take it out." He said not even thinking that he was commanding her again. He closed his eyes kissing her again. She wants to do this he kept telling himself. Aliea's eyes lit up at the order, yes that made it easier. Hurriedly she pushed and pulled the offending cloth out of the way and released the pressure on his manhood. "What now?" She asked softly, hoping he'd continue to tell her exactly what was next. The less she thought the better. "Mouth." He said quickly the old feeling of need filling him up again. She seemed to like him telling her what he wanted, maybe that was what she wanted all along. Perhaps she wanted direction? He tried to rationalize it anyway he knew how. 

Aliea slid off his lap and curled beside him on the bed. Her lips and tongue found his thick cock easily and focused completely on attending him. 'Suck hard, now ease up, swirl your tongue, swallow, pull back' she repeated easily falling into the familiarity of felating him. "Just like that." He moaned. Sure the lad from earlier was nice, even a pro at it, but there was something about his little Aliea's lips wrapped around his thick member. He let his hand run through her long locks. His touch was both wanted and dreaded by the lithe Mage. His brute strength a solid reminder of his ability to both protect and to harm her. She pulled him deep, perhaps he would be drunk enough to finish and leave her be. She knew him better than that though, he never left her unsated. 

Issac felt himself slide deeper and couldn't help but buck into it. "So good kitten." He was able to say between moans. In the short time she'd been with him she'd become very good at knowing what pleased him this way. "Here." He said grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around until her legs draped over his shoulder. "So I can please you while you please me." He explained before pulling off her lacy smalls. Aliea knew better than to complain, so she let him move her and even helped settle herself into position. Normally she delighted in his care of her pleasure, but right now she just wanted to get this session over with, cement her position in his life, and sleep. 

Issac felt saddened as he saw her sex still red and swollen from the party. He knew to be extra careful then, he'd make sure he'd be gentle with her this night. The first swipe of his tongue was slow and light. He applied the smallest amount of pressure to her nub hoping to get the signs of enjoyment he so loved to see. Aliea grimaced as he prepared to lave her, hoping she could mask any pain successfully. The slow lick didn't hurt, but it didn't inspire the usual cacophony of moaning. Instead she focused on choking herself on his prick to make up for it. Everything 'felt' too much, it was impossible to explain to him, but if she could just convince him all was well she wouldn't have to. 

Aliea fought not to recoil from the overstimulation. She never gave any thought to what her body did when he attended to her, how was she supposed to pretend now? Managing a few breathy moans that were more pain than pleasure in truth Aliea focused hard on revving Issac up to the edge. His prick was halfway down her throat so any discomfort was masked by the choking noises of deep fellatio that she knew he loved. He licked again and she forced herself to lean into it. Tears pricked her eyes as she choked herself harder with Issac's manhood. How long could she keep up this farce? It didn't matter, she had to try, had to survive. Issac heard a few moans and took it to mean that she was finally enjoying this, what she had wanted in the first place. He slid a digit inside still maintaining a slow and gentle pace as he started to prep her in genuine. He still worried that it was too soon, but she practically begged him for it! Something was not right though. Even as she sucked his prick he didn't feel the usual hot build of pressure, just an emptiness inside. 

Sensing his hesitance and fearing rejection Aliea redoubled her efforts. She took him in deep, toyed with his sac, and groaned emptily, but convincingly. His ministrations weren't wasted on her body, he could feel her sex giving in, readying for his size. Issac felt like he was making progress and added a second finger. "Kitten," he whispered, " tell me how much you want me." He gave her nub a flick of his tongue while waiting for an answer. Aliea grimaced slightly, he might of laughed if could see her face. Around his cock she managed a "so so much." As much as it hurt she pushed against his hand. She wanted to want this, she wanted him to need her like this. Her body just wasn't quite on board. 

He gave her a few more strokes of his tongue before pulling away. He pondered for a moment on what would be the position that would cause her the least amount of discomfort, he had to still be sore from what happened. She had wanted this in the first place, yes? Then he figured out a solution where she'd control the rhythm. "Ride me kitten." He huffed looking forward to seeing her bouncing breasts. "Yes Master" she said softly after letting his thick prick fall from her mouth. Shakily she climbed over him, letting her small fingers guide his prick to her mostly prepared center. She forced a smile and leaned in to kiss him as he breached her, hoping to hide the discomfort. The kiss at least was nice, it was comforting to enjoy that bit of pleasure still. 

Issac let out a content moan as she straddled him. Soon her lips were on his own. She rocked slowly on him and he swore he almost saw her wincing, but the next moment he looked she'd catch him and smile. The smile seemed so forced so fake... Was he imagining it? "Kiss me Master" she requested softly as she rocked on his prick. Her hands gently held his face, it was getting so hard to hide her discomfort, she needed to distract him. In her current state there was no chance for her to cum, but would he notice if she faked it? Could she even? 

Issac kissed her and felt her bottom lip quiver. Her voice was shaky he could definitely tell now. He pulled away slowly to look into her eyes. The sadness in them overwhelmed him. "Aliea, pet... I don't want to do this anymore." He touched her shoulder gently. 

Fear gripped her heart, this was it, he was going to throw her out for failing him. Aliea shrunk back from his touch, almost as if it burned. "Please, please Issac, you can't please, I'm trying!" she begged him desperately. Tears poured easily down her cheeks, having been hiding on the edge since they started. Issac frowned, what was going on with her? "Aliea it's fine stop this." He gripped her shoulder as she tried to back away. "Please pet calm down." He sat up to look her in the face. Tears were streaming down and her cheeks flushed and red. This was not a good idea not at all. He shouldn't have given in, he should have just ordered her to stop! 

Aliea released the sob she had been holding in since they started. She buried her face in her hands and let all the fear and tension pour out. He was still buried deep within her, but she hadn't the strength to climb off of him. What could she even say? He knew what he'd done, how broken she was. All the things Anders had told her had come true. "He'll bore of you eventually, he'll start to share you, break you, bruise you, and once you are done he'll throw you away!" 

Issac wrapped his large arms around her tiny frame as it was racked with sobs. He pulled her off of his softening cock and held her against his large chest as she cried. He felt terrible, she had never been feeling better. It was all an act that she'd put of for some reason. He hated himself, but most of all he hated Anders, Anders who knew just how to drive them apart!

As her crying grew harder her breath grew shorter and shorter until it felt like she couldn't get any air. Her mind was racing with Anders' taunts and the pain. All the fears she had felt like they were about to come true as he realized how useless she was. "I....I...." she stammered unable to get a word out. Unthinking she tried to pull away from him, pull away from the crushing weight on her chest, but it didn't matter, the pressure came from within, she couldn't escape!

Issac’s eyes grew wide as Aliea seemed to be struggling for breath. "Aliea please please calm down. Slow your breaths just breathe in and out slowly." Her panic had put her in a terrible state. "I, I need to get a healer!" His heart started racing and he started to feel a genuine fear for her build in his heart. Aliea thrashed her head side to slide. "Nnn...nnn...nooo" she begged trying hard to slow her breathing. Her nails dug into his arms, he had to understand her, she couldn't see him like this! "P...pl...pl...please" she managed, staring into his eyes willing him to understand.

"Okay, Aliea alright I won't call a healer but you have to slow your breaths and calm down. Nothing is going to happen, just breathe." He instructed trying to stay calm himself. He needed to try to stay calm for her sake. Her nails still bit into his arm as she gripped him revealing how fearful she really was. Little half breath noises came from her lips, but she did her best to listen to him. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and focused on his words. When the painful memories returned with Anders ' cruel warnings she tried hard not to think of them. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she squeezed his arms hard. "Breath in" he ordered and finally she obeyed. It was shallow, but a little better than before. "Breathe out" he told her next, completely focused on her fragile body, wanting nothing more in the world than to stop this pain. 

"Good good keep on just slowly in and out." He coached. His fear lessened as she followed his direction. All of this... This was because of Anders, because of the party, and because he was too weak to buck what was expected of him and just say no to Anders. A hot flicker of anger started to well up inside, but he followed his own advice and breathed slowly in and out giving her a pattern to match. Her fingers loosened on his arms until she no longer gripped him, the nail prints red and angry where she'd held him. As he helped her breathe she let her hand slide up to his face, holding his head gently to keep her eyes locked with his. In...out...in...out...no other words in her mind. She blocked out Anders’ threats, the party, everything, but Issac. The good feelings, she focused on instead. His tender kisses. His spoiling of her. 

All the things that made her...care for him. That is the only thing she could let her mind fill with to calm down. His eyes connected with hers as she calmed down. He could see all the hurt, all the pain. He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore! Issac released his hold on her and frowned. He'd tried to be careful and failed. She was terrified, but at least now she was calm. "Pet... I'm... I'm not feeling sleepy anymore." He said flatly. Anger was starting to rise and he knew exactly who deserved to bare the brunt of it. This time he'd tell Anders exactly what he thought of him. Issac rolled off the bed and fetched a robe. "Sleep here, if you need anything get Orana." He ordered before leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

Aliea nodded, but reached out for him instinctively. "Issac....where?" she asked quietly, her breath has returned, but just barely. Her emotions were still raw and she wasn't sure how much she trusted him now, but he had just helped her, so she wanted to try. "I've got some unfinished business I need to take care of. It's nothing for you to worry about my sweet kitten." He gave her a reassuring kiss. "Now please try and rest." 

He asked trying to hold in his anger towards Anders and replace it with sweetness towards her. Her lips trembled, but she said no more. Instead she nodded and laid down, obeying. She wanted to press him, but the sinking feeling in her chest returned at the thought of angering him. She was weak she thought bitterly, having a panic attack because he told her he didn't want to continue her pathetic broken attempt at sex. "I promise I will be back." He said reassuring her once again. He'd try to make this quick. Anders would at least get a piece of his mind! Aliea curled up once again in Issac's big soft bed. It was both good and bad that he left. Time alone felt like a necessity, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that the ground night crumble beneath her. Did Issac mean all the things he said? Or was he just keeping his pet in line. 

Issac held in his scowl until he was out of his manor. Aliea had finally calmed down some but his anger was only rising. When he arrived at Anders he beat furiously on the door until a servant answered. "I'm here to see your master." He hissed pushing past the elf he remembered from the party. "Anders!" Issac yelled before pulling an expensive looking vase from a shelf and throwing it into the wall. The elf grabbed his arm and Issac threw him aside. “Stay out of this!" he warned as the elf backed away. Issac started knocking off other valuable items from various shelves until Anders made his presence known at the top of the stairwell. "By all means Issac make yourself at home." 

The smirk on his face made Issac even madder. "You bastard!" He cursed kicking in the display case of a gold and dragon bone crown. "Shame Issac that was a priceless ancient Tevinter artifact!" Anders cried in false alarm as he descended the stairs. "To what do I owe this already pleasant visit?" "You." Issac growled. "You did this. She's shivering, scared, she was panicking so hard she could barely breathe and it's all your fault! You knew how to push me, how to make the party go the way it did, and now she's broken!" Anders feigned a yawn at Issac’s words. "So what if your little fucktoy is broken. She's a slave Issac a SLAVE!" He added with emphasis. 

"She fears me, recoils at my touch and it is your fault!” Issac clenched his fist. He wanted to wipe that smirk from Anders face, to hurt him, but his magic was strong, and the fact he still owned Aliea stilled his hand. He instead punched a hole into the wall. "I bought her to bring you out of your stupor? All she was supposed to be was a hole for you to fuck until you got you head straight and came back to me. " Anders responded coolly. "You weren't supposed to fall for her... It's so.... pathetic." Issac’s fury rose to a head and he got right up in Anders face. 

"She made me happy. She was the only thing that made me happy since what happened to Beth! You destroyed that, you've destroyed everything!" He yelled holding in his desire to break Anders in half. Anders smirk fell into a sad little smile. "Always so emotional... That's why I can't get over you." He laughed at the admission. "Look Issac if I had you back don't you see you'd have her too. We both would! We wouldn't have to be cruel, we could dress her up, treat her sweet." He made a risky decision and cupped Issac’s face in his hand. "I did this all for you, for us." He brought his lips to Issac’s cheek. "Come back to me sweet Issac." For a moment Issac leaned into him before pulling away. "No! You are a liar, a monster!" Issac backed towards the door. "Stay away from us!" He added reaching towards the door. "Just remember Issac I own her and I can claim that prize any time I wish."

Issac slammed the large wooden door shut. Hot angry tears started to stream down his face. Maker he wanted to hurt Anders so bad! He imagined pounding his face over and over, anything to get rid of that smirk! He looked down at his bleeding knuckles. Sadly not from the other magister's face but from the hole Issac left in the wall. He knew Anders could just magic away the mess he'd made but he hoped he made an impression. He stomped back to his own manor wiping the tears away from his eyes. He wanted to slam his own door but decided against it. He slid against the wood and sat on the hard stone floor and held his head in his hands. Anders had him by the balls and he knew it. How long before he hurt Aliea again? "Orana, wine!" He bellowed "and... And a towel." He added noticing the blood now running down his arm. 

Aliea laid in bed a while before realizing Issac wasn't going to be back for her. Naked and reeling from her attempt to keep her connection with Issac, Aliea decided she needed to walk. The manor was large enough that she could stroll without seeing people if she wished. Issac had forbade her from only one room, so of course she was dying to explore it. The house was quiet, the door was right there waiting. She had to see! Aliea held her breath and broached the door. It was locked, but a simple spell unlocked it and let her in a bedroom. A little disappointed Aliea lit a torch and took a step into the clearly well maintained room. Was it for someone that lived here? That couldn't be right...what was this? 

Staring with the closet Aliea thumbed through numerous fine robes of a woman slighter than her and a bit taller. Frowning she searched for more clues to her identity. A mage, that was clear from the many tomes and perhaps a romantic based on the numerous amorous novels. A noise alerted Aliea as she thumbed through another book, oh no! He was back! Her first instinct was to run out of the room and slip back into bed, but if he saw her leaving she might destroy any leftover goodwill he'd had for her. Instead she dove under the bed, tucking herself deep enough he'd have to get on his hands and knees to notice her in the dim light he'd likely have. Hers was extinguished and she'd been careful not to disturb anything while she'd been snooping. Hopefully he'd pass by and she could slip out after, but if he did stop by here, he wouldn't know she was hiding. 

Issac drug himself up the stairs slowly with a bottle of the strongest wine he had in his stores. He walked towards his room and reached for the handle but he felt something calling him. He needed someone to talk to.... Bethany... He turned to her room. 

Issac was walking to his bedroom, perfect! she thought, holding her breath till she hears the click of the door with her magic amplified hearing. It would be easy enough to pretend she's been in the washroom or looking for Orana. ‘Hurry’ Aliea pleaded in her mind, go in! 

He walked with a heavy sigh then pulled the wine cork out with his teeth and took a swig. He stood in front of the door to Bethany's room. "Just a quick chat...The creak of the door sounded like thunder in her ears. She was trapped! Aliea prayed silently that he wouldn't notice her presence. Issac opened the door to what he thought was an empty room. 

Adjacent to the bed was a lounge chair he collapsed into. He was silent for a moment, almost reverent, before beginning to speak. "I know you are going to say 'I told you so' but I don't want to hear it." He imagined his sister, alive looking back at him shaking her head. "I know I know I shouldn't have let him manipulate me like that but you have no idea Beth! He knows every button to push! I didn't mean for any of it to happen, it wasn't supposed to..." He tilted his head back and gulped down some wine. The drinking helped, helped him imagine it was real, that she was really there. 

"Beth..." she pondered, who was this woman? Why was Issac talking to her when she clearly wasn't here? Aliea was confused. It was clear that she lived here or used to at least. Issac obviously loved her, but in what way. A former lover seemed to obvious, unless perhaps she was deceased... "I will have you know I tried... If she just would have listened to me... I know it's still my fault but..." He sighed, he knew Beth would have looked at him with sad disgust. 

"I didn't want to become like this" he whispered as a hot shame welled up inside. "Ever since you died..." she would have argued with him, said how he could have stayed true to himself, stayed a good man... "Well we both knows what happens to a good person in Tevinter all to well dear sister." He struggled to hold in tears as images of her lifeless body flooded his memory. He hit the bottle again quickly draining its contents. 

His voice was deep with pain and emotion, tingeing with the wine. So this mystery woman was dead, that explained why she was banned from this room, he was keeping a little piece of her to himself. She'd of disapproved of his behavior, Aliea liked her, even if she was a rival for Issac's heart. A little gasp escaped her lips, sister?

Issac thought he heard something for a moment. A spirit, her spirit? It couldn't be. He shook his head, the wine was playing tricks with his mind. "I need another bottle." He rose from the chair and looked at the painting of his family done when he was just a boy. He touched the portrait of Bethany almost instinctively. 

Not wasting a moment Aliea scurried from underneath the bed and made a dash for the door. The hallway was dark, but she didn't want to risk Issac seeing her leave Bethany's room. Her head was reeling from all the new info.

Issac descended the stairs only to find Orana waiting for him with another bottle. "I guess you know me too well." He said grabbing the bottle. She bowed and walked back to the kitchen. Climbing back up the stairs and walking into the hallway Issac didn't even notice he was about to run into Aliea. 

Once Aliea cleared the hallway with the forbidden bed chamber she broke out into a full fledged run. The sound if Issac stomping down the hall caught her attention, but not in time to stop her from crashing into his bare chest. "Aliea?" Issac gasped thinking she had been in his room asleep. "Are you ok?" He asked first concerned she hurt herself. It did feel nice to have her pressed so close against him. 

Aliea forced a soft chuckle. He'd left recovering from her barely able to breath, she couldn't just act lovey dovey because she now knew he had a tender heart under it all. She needed him not to know that she knew about Beth, knew he was sorry and couldn't say, and that there was hope for them after all. Aliea had to play it all off. "Aliea?" He said again concerned. She didn't seem panicked and distressed as before, no she seemed a lot calmer. The warmth of her against him almost made him forget about the awkward sex that happened earlier. "Where were you kitten? Did you need something?" He questioned slurring the words slightly. 

"I...I...." her nerves were shot from almost being caught, so much so she didn't have to fake her shaky voice. "I needed air, so I went on a walk..." she offered a vague story hoping he'd fill in the gaps and believe them. She turned her face from his and flushed, still feeling his hot skin on hers. "Oh, did it help? Are you feeling any better?" He asked an arm slipping to the small of her back. He knew he shouldn't, she'd been so terrified earlier, but the surprise of her against him and the buzz of the alcohol impaired his better judgement. "Y....yes, I needed air, to walk around. It helped" she explained shortly. Issac was touching her, Issac who hurt her, but who regret it secretly, was trying to stay connected. It was hard not to just smile and accept his warm arms. Her mind battled itself, she still couldn't trust him. Even if he was being truthful with this "Beth" it just meant he knew he was wrong, but did it anyway. 

"Oh that's good that it helped." He replied awkwardly still holding her against him. He looked down at her face and thought she did look better than when he had left. As much as he wanted to keep holding her he knew it wasn't the time so he let his hand fall slack and backed away giving her a little room. "Did you still want to stay with me tonight kitten?" He asked trying not to sound as drunk as he was Aliea couldn't risk pushing him further away, even if her feelings were unsure. "Yes of course" she replied sweetly pulling back to offer him a smile. If she could just convince him to talk to her, really talk, maybe they could get past this incident. It seemed so obvious that Anders was the biggest hurdle, they just needed to see eye to eye. Issac smiled stupidly. She hadn't flinched at his touch or panicked at his words. "Alright we can get back to the bedroom then, I'll even pour you some wine." 

He offered hoping some wine would help calm her nerves even more. Nodding Aliea took his hand gently and walked along with him. "Yes, will you want to..." she couldn't help, but ask him if he was going to push her for sex. If so she needed to brace herself again. They were floating in a limbo of being broken and being whole. She could smell the wine on his breath, perhaps he'd be to drunk to pursue anyhow?

"I... No no..." He answered. Even though their closeness had started to arouse him, the sex from earlier still made him feel guilty. "I'm fine pet really." He opened the door to the room and retrieved a goblet from the nightstand. "Here," he filled it and handed it to here. "Strongest wine in the cellar." Another sweet smile given freely and she took the cup. It was very strong, but for tonight that seemed best. "May I ask a boon Master?" she asked softly after downing half her glass. "Of course pet." 

"I know...I can't avoid him forever, but do you think you can keep him from me...for a while?" she pleaded desperately. Aliea set her goblet down and placed her hands on his. Eyes wide and full of worry, she waited for his answer. Issac hung his head, he knew he could only promise that he'd try. "Anders is a very powerful man... But... I will do my best kitten." He knew even now if Anders wished he could barge in and take her from him. He had to think of a way to get Anders to relinquish ownership! 

Aliea's eyes squinted a little watching his face. Did Issac fear Anders? She wanted to know more, but she was so tired and the wine pulled at her eyelids. "Thank you, can we go to sleep now?" she diverted hopefully. "Of course pet." He answered stroking her long hair. He placed the almost empty bottle down on the night stand and burrowed under the covers next to her. He went ahead and wrapped his arms around her slowly ready to pull back if she flinched again. 

It was reflex to pull away, even though it hurt her heart to see the disappointment in his eyes. Aliea wasn't quite ready to forgive him, but after hearing what he said to Beth she was in a place to try. Shaky hands stilled his own, realizing he intended to let her go. "It's okay...I want to be here" she assured, answering the question in his eyes. 

The answer pleased him and he settled in letting his eyes close. It was good to see that she wasn't as broken as he had first thought. He fell asleep quickly due to the strong drink. Aliea snuggled in tightly to his snoring form and let the wine lull her to sleep. Soon she'd press about Anders grip on Issac, then perhaps they could put all the tragedy behind them? Fin.


End file.
